


De l’influence du stress en politique insurrectionnelle

by AnnaTaure



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Dark Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Sniper Armitage Hux, le Premier Ordre a gagné, xeno hux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Le Premier Ordre a remporté la guerre. Rey est désormais aux côtés de Kylo Ren, ses anciens compagnons d'armes morts, emprisonnés ou en fuite. Parmi ces derniers, Poe Dameron atterrit dans une vente aux enchères, où il est acheté par un acquéreur inattendu qui a... beaucoup de projets pour lui.





	1. Acquéreurs et associés

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, on va dire que c'est une fanfic expérimentale, vu que je n'ai encore jamais essayé ce genre de sujet.  
> Vous connaissez le principe : si vous n'aimez pas, revenez donc à la page précédente ;)

\- Lot n°214, un humain mâle, trente-cinq ans, en bonne santé, adjugé pour douze mille cinq cents crédits. Acheteur anonyme. 

Un coup de marteau marqua sèchement le destin de Poe Dameron. Vendu comme un animal à un propriétaire qui en ferait usage à sa guise, jusqu'à sa mort. Un des vigiles qui empêchaient les esclaves de fuir comme les acheteurs de monter sur l'estrade le prit par le bras et le fit descendre dans l'allée pour le mener à son acquéreur. Poe grimaça quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid et couvert de papiers gras. Au moins les marchands lui avaient-ils laissé un pantalon pour préserver - un peu - les restes de sa dignité. Mais quelle dignité pouvait-on bien conserver lorsqu'on était bâillonné et entravé, mené en laisse comme un chien ? Et un chien désobéissant, car le collier attaché derrière sa nuque pouvait envoyer une décharge électrique en cas de mauvaise conduite. 

Ils firent halte près de l'entrée de la halle aux enchères - une parmi des centaines, un autre échec de la République - où les attendait l'acheteur. Dans la pénombre, Poe n'en distingua qu'une forme vague, plus grande que lui, enveloppée d'un long manteau. Un instant l'ancien pilote crut que Kylo Ren était venu le chercher, puis se ravisa. Ren n'aurait jamais dépensé un crédit pour l'avoir, il serait simplement entré en force pour obtenir son "dû". 

\- La commande et l'acte de vente, m'seigneur, dit le vigile en déposant tablette et comlink dans la main gantée de cuir du client. 

L'homme inclina la tête puis demanda d’un ton sec : 

\- Pourquoi l'avoir ainsi entravé ? 

La voix ne lui était pas inconnue, mais Poe ne pouvait la situer avec précision. 

\- Il a cogné des gardes, m'seigneur. 

\- Et pour quelle raison ? J'avais bien précisé que la marchandise ne devait pas avoir été "essayée" au préalable. 

Poe sentit son visage s'empourprer, autant de colère que de honte. Le garde s'inclina une dernière fois en marmonnant des excuses et le laissa seul avec son nouveau maître. L'homme lui ôta son bâillon et ses entraves, mais pas le collier. 

\- Simple précaution, dit-il avant de jeter une veste en tissu gris sur les épaules de l'ancien pilote. Suivez-moi. 

Soulagé de ne plus être exposé à la vue des passants, Poe se hâta d'obéir en silence, peu désireux de recevoir un énième choc électrique. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à l'aire d'atterrissage d'une compagnie privée. Poe hésita un instant avant de monter à bord de la petite navette qui les attendait avec son pilote. Une fois dans l'espace, l'évasion pourrait être possible s'il s'emparait des commandes, mais il faisait face à deux hommes armés et qui n'avaient manqué de rien, alors que sa captivité durait depuis plus d'un mois. Il gravit la rampe à regret, tâchant de tenir le rythme des longues enjambées de son acquéreur. Il fut poussé dans le compartiment servant de cabine, la porte verrouillée alors que les propulseurs commençaient à gronder. 

\- Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît. 

Poe entendit la fermeture du collier cliqueter, puis les deux branches s'écartèrent, libérant enfin son cou. Il se retourna prudemment tout en se massant la gorge. 

L'autre homme était assis sur l'étroite couchette qui meublait la cabine. Ses mains gantées se levèrent jusqu'à la capuche de son manteau de laine sombre et la rabattirent. 

Poe recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touchât la cloison. 

\- Surpris, commandant ? demanda Armitage Hux d'une voix traînante. 

C'était là un doux euphémisme. Le général avait disparu juste après la trahison de Rey et la victoire du Premier Ordre. Beaucoup avaient supposé que Ren l'avait éliminé, son concours n'étant plus indispensable. S'il avait pu éviter la mort, il n'avait pas été complètement épargné, cependant : la cicatrice d'une brûlure courait de l'angle de sa mâchoire jusque sous son col, et les gants qu'il portait ne cadraient pas avec le reste de ses vêtements, dissimulant sans doute d'autres marques. 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Poe avec méfiance. Quel intérêt avez-vous à m'acheter ? 

Une grimace traversa le visage mince de Hux. 

\- Je _résiste_ , ricana-t-il. Une fois remis en forme, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous et recommencer ce que vous faites le mieux, à savoir être une épine dans le pied de Ren. 

_Chez vous..._ Poe émit une espèce de rire sec et sans joie. 

\- Ça n'existe plus. 

Il se laissa lentement glisser par terre. 

\- Votre Suprême Leader m'a tout pris ! Mon escadron, mes amis, mon foyer, mon père ! Même l'alliance de ma mère, ils ont trouvé le moyen de me la voler ! 

Hux resta sans voix face à cet éclat, tandis que Poe se cachait le visage dans ses mains, refusant de permettre à l'officier de le voir pleurer. 

Au bout d'un moment il entendit un froissement de tissu et sentit la présence de Hux, assis à ses côtés. 

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons plus en commun que je ne l'avais prévu. 

* * 

Poe s'était progressivement calmé avant de s'endormir, vidé par tous les événements contradictoires qui s'étaient bousculés en quelques heures. La peur que Hux profitât de son sommeil pour tenter un mauvais coup n'avait pas suffit à le tenir éveillé. Il était trop épuisé pour parvenir à garder encore les yeux ouverts. 

Lorsqu'il ré-émergea d'un monde peuplé de rêves informes et rouges, le transport était toujours en transit. Hux lisait quelque chose, des verres protecteurs perchés sur l'arête de son nez, pour une fois sans son uniforme ni son manteau gris. Poe l'observa un instant avant de se hasarder à le déranger. 

\- Hugs ? 

Il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir utilisé ce surnom idiot. Mais Hux ne releva pas. 

\- Nous arriverons d'ici une journée environ, indiqua-t-il simplement. 

\- Où ça ? demanda prudemment Poe. 

\- Chez moi. C'est à la limite de la zone d'influence chiss, et tout à fait tranquille. Maintenant - il se tourna vers le pilote - dites-moi comment vous avez atterri dans ce marché aux esclaves. 

Poe déglutit ; il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais sa survie dépendait du bon vouloir de Hux, aussi se força-t-il à répondre. 

\- J'ai réussi à passer en hyperespace après la destruction de notre flotte, suite aux bons conseils que Rey - la fille de Jakku - a donnés à Ren, se lança-t-il. Pas très loin, parce que les moteurs étaient endommagés. J’ai quand même réussi à atterrir dans un système pas trop barbare, alors ensuite... J'ai vendu l'appareil et... ce qui restait de mon droïde. Pendant plusieurs moi j'ai sauté d'une planète à une autre, ou d'un vaisseau à un autre. J'ai tout fait pour semer des poursuivants avant de rentrer chez moi. Sauf que Ren y avait déjà envoyé ses hommes. Ils ont tout brûlé jusqu'aux fondations, même les arbres fruitiers. Et ils... d'abord je n'ai pas reconnu Papa... j'ai dû... creuser un trou au fond du jardin. Personne n'a levé le petit doigt. Ensuite je suis reparti. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rester. J'ai été pris il y a un peu plus d'un mois dans une rafle et vous connaissez la suite. 

Hux opina en silence. 

\- Et que vais-je devenir maintenant ? demanda Poe, un brin provocateur. 

\- Cela va dépendre de vos aptitudes, répondit Hux, sibylin. 

Poe ne répliqua pas, peu désireux de savoir quelles capacités Hux comptait étudier. Si l'officier voulait le mettre dans son lit... Ses geôliers lui avaient clairement fait comprendre que c'était le sort qui l'attendait le plus probablement. L'idée l'effrayait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Jusque-là Hux n'avait fait que parler, sans geste déplacé, mais une fois qu'ils seraient dans son repaire... Poe en avait des sueurs froides. 

* * 

Après encore quelques heures de vol, leur transport émergea de l'hyperespace au-dessus d'un monde inconnu du pilote. De larges zones tempérées, des calottes polaires restreintes, beaucoup de forêts... L'endroit semblait assez plaisant, mais les dieux seuls savaient ce qui se cachait là-dessous. Durant toute la descente à travers les couches de l'atmosphère, Poe prit bien soin de ne pas regarder Hux ni de lui poser de question. 

L'officier paya leur pilote une jolie somme une fois qu'ils eurent touché terre, sans doute pour s'assurer de son silence. Ne sachant où se réfugier, Poe fut contrait de suivre Hux sans faire d'histoires. Il remarqua que la plupart des passants qu'ils croisaient saluaient le rouquin avec le sourire, et qu'il leur répondait de même, ce qui ne cadrait guère avec son image habituelle. 

Un tram à rail magnétique les mena des environs du spatioport jusqu'en dehors de la ville, s'arrêtant non loin d'un haut mur de pierre blonde. Hux descendit, poussant Poe devant lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portail de bois ferré que Hux ouvrit à l'aide d'un passe magnétique, invitant Poe à entrer dans l'enceinte. Bon gré mal gré, le pilote obéit et franchit le seuil de pierre. 

Les bruits de la route s'évanouirent dès la fermeture du portail, laissant progressivement place au murmure de l'eau courante et au bruissement des feuilles d'arbres. Quelques pas sur le chemin dallé d'ardoise et les sons d'activités diverses lui parvinrent : choc d'une pelle sur un caillou, scie automatique, des pas sur le gravier... Poe se tourna vers Hux avec une expression quelque peu ahurie. 

\- Mais... où sommes-nous ? 

\- Sur Dommel, colonie dans les Régions Inexplorées, répondit Hux d'un ton assez docte. Plus précisément dans l'enceinte du monastère de la Voie Stellaire. Face à la chute des effectifs, les moines en ont reconverti et revendu la plus grand partie comme habitations pour des laïcs. Cela fonctionne comme une grande colocation. Des chambres et des salles de bains privées, mais une cuisine et des services en commun, sans compter les jardins du monastère. Et le calme. On devient plus productif sans la menace constante d'un déséquilibré. 

Poe ne put retenir un petit élan de compassion. Depuis la mort de son maître Snoke, le groupie de Dark Vador était devenu un peu plus instable chaque jour qui passait, à grands dommages pour ses prisonniers comme ses subordonnés. Poe se serait fait sauter le crâne plutôt que de retomber entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas si rester avec Hux serait beaucoup plus positif sur le long terme, mais jusqu'à présent il avait traité Poe avec respect et assez de politesse. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment bas aux larges fenêtres, à travers un jardin en effet remarquable. 

Des arbres immenses protégeaient les constructions du soleil et plusieurs carrés potagers avaient été plantés, sans compter les nombreux bassins et rigoles qui sillonnaient le terrain. Exactement l'opposé du décor que l'on s'attendait à trouver autour du général Starkiller. 

\- On s'arrête ici, indiqua Hux en désignant ce qui, à lire l'écriteau à côté de la porte, était un cabinet médical. 

Poe eut un instant de réticence, craignant que Hux ne voulût simplement vérifier l'état de la marchandise. Une nouvelle poussée lui fit franchir le seuil. ... qu'il faillit repasser en courant. 

Il n'avait sûrement pas imaginé les moines comme des créatures de deux mètres de haut cachant leur visages au fond d'une capuche violette d'où l'on ne distinguait que deux yeux lumineux comme ceux des Jawas. 

\- Frère Xaclo, salua Hux. 

\- Invité Armitage, énonça le vocodeur accroché au cou de Xaclo. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? 

Il désigna Poe de la tête. 

\- S'il était possible aux frères infirmiers de l'examiner et déterminer s'il souffre d'une quelconque maladie ou blessure, j'en serais fort reconnaissant. 

\- Nous allons effectuer ces examens. Suivez-nous, dit ensuite la créature à Poe. 

Hux lui fit signe d'obtempérer sans ajouter un mot. Tâchant de réfréner sa panique, le pilote emboîta le pas à l'étrange moine. Celui-ci trotta à pas menus dans un couloir aveugle, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte coulissante. De l'autre côté se trouvait un laboratoire médical très complet. Les dents serrées, Poe enleva ses vêtements d'emprunt et alla se placer devant le scanner. Pour oublier sa honte, il se concentra sur le mouvement des longs doigts gantés du moine qui tapotait l'écran ici et là. Difficile de dire à quelle espèce il pouvait appartenir. La créature émettait cliquetis et pépiements tout en travaillant, que le vocodeur ne traduisait pas. 

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Poe fut autorisé à quitter la plate-forme d'examen. 

\- Pas d'infection, énonça Frère Xaclo, aucune blessure ouverte externe ou interne, déficit en fer et en phosphore ; indice de masse corporelle inférieur à la moyenne. 

Il retira une carte-mémoire de son appareil et la tendit à Poe qui achevait de se rhabiller en hâte, puis le reconduisit jusqu'à la salle d'attente où patientait Hux. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse, puis Hux et Poe ressortirent et traversèrent le parc en direction des habitations. En silence. 

Ils passèrent devant un muret aux joints incrustés de plantes des murailles, coupé ça et là de portillons donnant sur des courettes pavées ou des jardins particuliers. Hux en poussa un, débouchant sur un petit carré d'herbe bien entretenu, la seule décoration étant une sculpture moussue et biscornue près d'une étroite terrasse dallée. Un auvent abritait quelques outils et deux sièges de bois repliés. Poe suivit docilement Hux jusqu'à la porte de son domicile, touchant machinalement le mur blanchi à la chaux. L'intérieur paraissait tout aussi sobre : deux alcôves pour des lits jumeaux, une table avec trois chaises, la porte d'une salle de bains... mais le sol carrelé était couvert de tapis moelleux et colorés, les lits avaient été garnis de couvre-pieds bien chauds et d'oreillers rondouillards... et la grande baie vitrée qui éclairait la pièce projetait sur le blanc des murs une mosaïque de couleurs mouvantes issues d'un vitrail aux courbes complexes. Rien à voir avec l'environnement stérile d'un croiseur stellaire. 

Hux s'assit sur l'une des chaises, Poe restant debout au milieu du petit appartement. 

\- Vous reste-t-il encore la moindre possession ? s'enquit l'ancien général tout en rallumant son datapad pour prendre des notes. 

\- Mon compte, si la banque ne l'a pas fermé. Tout le reste est parti en fumée. 

\- Nous le ferons transférer ici, au cas où il existe encore, décida Hux. Vous pourrez au moins vous refaire une garde-robe. Ensuite, nous aviserons. 

\- Quoi donc ? 

\- Ce que je vais faire de vous. Je peux vous relâcher dans la nature... ou vous inclure dans mes plans. Qu'en pensez-vous ? 

\- Ça dépend des plans en question, avança prudemment Poe. 

Hux émit un grognement agacé. 

\- D'après vous ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés pendant que Ren met la galaxie à sac. Je ne souhaite pas non plus attendre comme un mouton qu'il vienne me chercher pour me raccourcir d’une tête. Et vous ? 

Poe eut un ricanement sans joie ; Hux tentait de l'aiguillonner mais cela ne fonctionnait plus comme cela aurait pu le faire autrefois. Quelque chose s'était cassé, irréparablement. 

\- Au moins, vous pourriez nous faire profiter de votre expertise technique. C'est toujours bon d'avoir un point de vue extérieur. 

\- Qui recouvre ce "nous" ? 

\- Des administrateurs civils, des officiers toujours en poste ou mis à pied, des professeurs, des commerçants... Ren a créé beaucoup de mécontents. 

_Tu parles d’une surprise…_ Poe se laissa tomber sur une chaise, pris au dépourvu. 

\- Le prix de votre séjour ici ne sera pas celui qui vous craignez, commenta Hux dans son dos. 

C'était sa seule chance de rester à l'abri, peut-être d'obtenir justice pour ses camarades morts ou emprisonnés. Hux ne lui voulait a priori aucun mal et Poe n'allait pas jeter aux orties l'occasion de reprendre un peu le contrôle de son existence. 

\- Si j'accepte, je ne peux plus partir comme ça, hein ? 

Hux secoua doucement la tête. Poe n'en fut pas spécialement surpris. S'il entrait dans les combines et les secrets de l'officier, il était hors de question de le laisser vadrouiller ensuite, au risque qu'il se fît cueillir par la police de Ren. Ou ses chevaliers, les six autres étudiants renégats qui avaient massacré les apprentis de Skywalker avant de fuir avec leur "maître". 

\- Que devient Rey ? demanda-t-il. 

\- Elle profite d'une vie certainement plus confortable que lorsqu’elle travaillait comme ferrailleuse, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une cage dorée. Je sais qu'elle et Ren font de leur mieux pour fournir un héritier au nouvel empire, mais jusqu'ici sans grand succès. 

\- Quinze ans de sous-alimentation sur une planète désertique, ça doit laisser des traces, remarqua Poe. Mais elle ne commente jamais les actions de Ren ? Elle approuve tout ce qu'il fait ? 

\- Les informations qu'elle reçoit sont pour le moins... filtrées. Mais pour vous répondre, non. Elle ignore le destin de la plupart de vos compagnons de lutte. 

Poe ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Les funérailles d'Organa, suivies une semaine plus tard par la disparition de Rey, qu'ils avaient retrouvée aux côtés de l'ennemi, toujours persuadée de pouvoir le changer. Il avait vu Rose et Kaydel tomber sous les tirs des stormtroopers, le chasseur de Snap s'évaporer en une boule de gaz incandescents, vu les images de l'exécution de Finn... Jessika était encore en vie, pour autant qu'il le sût, mais il n'avait pas voulu risquer leur sécurité à tous deux en essayant de la retrouver. 

\- Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je pourrai vous être utile, mais je le ferai, assura finalement Poe. J'aurais honte de rester à me tourner les pouces. 

\- Excellent, approuva Hux. Nous commencerons donc demain. En attendant, j'imagine que vous souhaitez prendre une douche et vous restaurer ? 

Poe opina. 

\- Si c'est possible... je préférerais rester ici, au moins pour ce soir. 

\- Je comprends. Je reviendrai d'ici trois quarts d'heure environ ; vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut dans les tiroirs sous le lit. 

Une fois que Hux eut quitté l'appartement, Poe inspecta le lit resté inoccupé et se pencha pour ouvrir lesdits tiroirs. Il y trouva, outre une couverture et un oreiller supplémentaires, un pyjama et une robe de chambre soigneusement pliés. Hux devait recevoir des invités de façon régulière, songea-t-il en les ramassant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains, ayant toujours l’impression de marcher dans un rêve particulièrement réaliste. 

La pièce était d'une surface réduite, avec un plafond voûté et un sol couvert de dalles légèrement rugueuses pour éviter les glissades intempestives. Quelques marches permettaient d'accéder à une baignoire maçonnée dans le mur et entourée d'une petite plate-forme de lattes de bois. Des étagères supportaient serviettes, gants et savons et Poe y farfouilla un instant avant de trouver l'odeur familière de l'essence de bois qu'un des voisins fermiers de son père utilisait pour ses saponifications maison. Réglant le jet sur la position "douche", Poe se lava longuement, pas tant pour enlever une saleté toute relative que pour se débarrasser des dernières traces de son emprisonnement. L'eau chaude le détendit agréablement et il resta un moment lové contre la pierre tiède, se donnant l'illusion que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans ce cocon. 

La vapeur chaude se dissipant, Poe se releva à regret, se sécha et enfila ses vêtements de rechange avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il s'assit à la table et fixa le jardin à travers les panneaux de verre coloré de la baie, les vitraux teintant l'herbe de violet ou de turquoise. Seul le creux croissant de son estomac lui rappelait le temps qui passait. Les marchands d'esclaves l'avaient nourri, certes, mais juste assez pour qu'il ne "fonde" pas et garde à peu près l'apparence de la bonne santé, sans quoi son prix aurait chuté. 

Le glissement de la porte d'entrée le tira de ces pensées moroses. Hux referma le panneau et le verrouilla avant de se diriger vers la table en portant le plateau du dîner avec précaution. 

Le menu était assez simple mais supportable pour l'estomac du pilote : du pain, de la soupe, du poisson et une petite assiette de fruits. Cela changeait agréablement de l'eau tiède et de la pâte nutritive grise et fadasse servies par les trafiquants. Il prit son temps pour savourer les plats, Hux mangeant en silence en face de lui. Il avait enfin ôté ses gants et Poe remarqua qu'un de ses doigts était légèrement tordu, ainsi que de fines cicatrices blanches en zigzags sur le dos de ses mains. 

\- C'est bon, finit par dire Poe pour se donner une contenance. 

\- Je plaide coupable pour la soupe, précisa Hux sans sourire. Tâchez de vous reposer, nous avons une journée chargée demain. 

Poe opina et polit son assiette. Une fois le dîner achevé, Hux empila leurs couverts et rangea le plateau dans une niche près de la porte, où il le récupérerait pour le rapporter au réfectoire le lendemain. 

Un coup de brosse à dents plus tard, Poe se réfugia dans le lit qui lui avait été attribué. Il se consola un peu de sa situation en découvrant que l'alcôve pouvait être fermée par un rideau en tissu isolant phonique. Au moins, si Hux ronflait, il ne l'entendrait pas. Piètre avantage... Le matelas était confortable et il faisait assez bon pour ne pas sortir de couverture supplémentaire, une option bienvenue après des années dans les dortoirs et les cabines de vaisseaux mal isolés contre le froid de l'espace. 

* * 

Une fois Poe dissimulé derrière son rideau, Hux alluma son datapad et contacta l'un des agents qui lui restaient dans le Noyau, lui demandant de s'informer sur les comptes bancaires du pilote. Les militaires de la République avaient presque tous mis leur solde et leurs économies dans le même établissement qui, disposant de filiales hors du système hosnien, avait pu conserver toutes ses réserves monétaires. Si Dameron était toujours solvable, ils le sauraient vite et pourraient effectuer le transfert dans la nuit, sans qu’il manquât un seul centicrédit. Cela créerait un minimum de confiance entre le pilote et lui. Éteignant sa tablette, il se changea en grimaçant lorsque son épaule émit un craquement. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de la faire soigner correctement après la dernière raclée que Ren lui avait infligée et elle grinçait toujours lorsqu'il la sollicitait. Une ligne de plus sur l'ardoise déjà bien longue de Ren... Avec un peu de chance, Dameron serait la pierre qui manquait à l'édifice de sa reconquête du pouvoir.


	2. mercenaires, assassins et autres

Poe s'éveilla après une longue nuit fort bienvenue, s'étirant avec plaisir sous ses draps. L'aménagement de la chambre était simple, mais constituait un vrai luxe comparé aux couchettes miteuses que le pilote avait connues durant son errance – sans même parler du gourbi infect où les trafiquants gardaient leurs prisonniers. Repoussant le rideau, il risqua un œil dans la chambre. Le bruit de l'eau cascadant sur des dalles lui apprit que Hux avait investi la salle de bains. Sur la table il trouva un thermos de thé, du pain, du miel et quelques fruits frais. Ce serait largement suffisant, décida-t-il en s'asseyant. Le miel avait une légère teinte rouge et le pain croustillait. Fait sur place, ou acheté tout près, sans doute.

Enveloppé dans une robe de chambre, Hux réapparut alors que Poe se préparait sa deuxième tartine. La chaleur de l'eau lui avait donné quelques couleurs, et Poe remarqua sur son bras droit une curieuse tache vert mousse, qui aurait pu passer pour une ecchymose mais qui ne semblait pas gêner Hux dans ses mouvements. 

\- Je ne savais pas si vous aviez déjà mangé, alors j'en ai laissé, indiqua le pilote. 

\- Merci, mais je m'étais déjà servi. Une autre tasse de thé, par contre... 

Le thé une fois disparu, le plateau fut de nouveau rangé à côté de la porte, puis ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses. 

\- Première bonne nouvelle de la journée, annonça Hux, votre compte a pu être récupéré. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer l'ordre de transfert pour qu'il soit acheminé ici, via un canal sécurisé. 

Poe s'autorisa un sourire. Au moins n’était-il pas complètement plumé. 

\- Deuxième bonne nouvelle, d'ici la mi-journée vous pourrez remplacer ces habits par quelque chose plus à votre convenance. Ensuite, nous réviserons l'état de vos contacts dans la galaxie. 

Il n'était pas certain que les anciens camarades de Poe - ceux qui restaient encore en vie - accepteraient de coopérer avec des mutins du Premier Ordre, mais pour évincer Kylo Ren de son trône, il n'y avait guère d'autre choix. Des troupes mercenaires n'auraient jamais la fiabilité requise. Ce qui adviendrait ensuite... Encore fallait-il survivre à ce coup d'état. 

Comme Hux l'avait prévu, ses associés firent parvenir l'intégralité du compte de Dameron dans une des banques de Dommel quelques heures plus tard, et le pilote sauta sur l'occasion de se rendre un peu plus présentable. Hux l'accompagna pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de sauter dans le premier transport venu pour déguerpir à l’autre bout de la galaxie et s’y faire oublier. La trahison n'était pas à envisager, en revanche. Seul Kylo Ren pourrait être intéressé par la découverte d'une cellule d'opposants, et Dameron n'en retirerait rien de bon ; il ne se risquerait jamais de ce côté-là. De plus, lutter contre Ren représentait la seule direction qu'il pouvait à présent donner à sa vie sans sombrer dans l'anonymat et la routine. 

* * 

Quelques heures plus tard, l'évaluation fut validée : Poe ne tenta pas une fois de s'enfuir. 

A la fin de l’après-midi, il se trouva donc pourvu d'une demi-douzaine de chemises, trois pantalons et autant de paires de bottes, une ceinture neuve et une réserve de chaussettes, qu'il rangea avec une satisfaction certaine dans les tiroirs sous son lit. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer à présent, supposait-il. 

\- Reste-t-il encore d'autres résistants encore en vie ? s'enquit Hux. J'aimerais savoir jusqu'où s'étend votre réseau d'influence. 

Poe eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste. 

\- Excepté mon ailier Jessika Pava, personne, je le crains. Le reste de l'escadron a été abattu et parmi les troupes au sol... je ne saurais dire. Pas beaucoup, en étant optimiste. 

Hux émit un grognement. 

\- Bon, on laisse tomber cette idée. Tentez quand même de retrouver votre lieutenant. Nous allons tenir une petite conférence en début de soirée avec certains de mes... associés. Vous vous joindrez à nous. 

Poe se demanda comment les associés en question allaient réagir à sa présence. Ceci dit, si Hux jugeait nécessaire d'embarquer d'anciens ennemis dans sa combine, les autres accepteraient probablement sans discuter. 

Ils ne passèrent pas la communication depuis l'enceinte de l'ancien monastère, mais dans un café bondé du centre-ville, dont les salles privées offraient au moins une protection contre le bruit ambiant, et des portes que l'on pouvait verrouiller. Poe se plaça légèrement en retrait, ne sachant qui se trouverait de l'autre côté de l'écran. La projection holographique vacilla un instant avant de se stabiliser, révélant le visage sévère, voire un peu effrayant, d'un homme autour de la cinquantaine. 

\- Tritt, salua Hux. J'espère que vous n'avez rencontré aucun problème depuis la dernière fois. 

L'homme secoua la tête. 

\- Au contraire, monsieur. Nous avons deux corvettes de plus à notre disposition, et un mouchard supplémentaire dans la flotte. Un programme, cette fois ; personne ne risque de lire dans son esprit. De votre côté, monsieur ? 

\- J'ai recruté un hacker pour notre équipe... et nous avons une personnalité populaire parmi nous, à présent. 

Il fit signe à Poe de s'avancer. Les yeux de leur correspondant s'écarquillèrent une seconde avant de revenir à la normale. 

\- Je vois que vous élargissez notre périmètre, monsieur, constata-t-il avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'humour. Quand avez-vous réussi ce coup-là ? 

\- Avant-hier, Tritt, aussi ne vous emballez pas trop vite. Nous allons entamer une recherche de ses contacts demain matin, en croisant les doigts pour que tout le monde n'ait pas fini dans les mines de Kessel. 

C'était aussi ce que Poe espérait, même si ses raisons différaient un peu. 

\- Continuez comme précédemment, et envoyez Sharazin s'occuper de cette histoire de pirates dans le secteur de Plooma, ça nous fera gagner quelques points. 

\- A vos ordres, monsieur. Je ferai suivre les nouvelles à nos amis dans la Flotte. 

La communication prit fin peu après et Poe se risqua à faire part d'un souci qui lui titillait le cerveau depuis un moment. 

\- Ren ne pourrait-il pas lancer ses chevaliers à vos trousses ? Ce sont tous d'anciens élèves de Skywalker, et avec la Force... 

Hux émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux. 

\- Vous pouvez dormir tranquille. Ils sont tous morts. Les étudiants de Skywalker ne se sont pas laissé massacrer comme des moutons ; certains ont eu le temps de se défendre, et le premier des lèche-bottes de Ren est mort de ses blessures peu de temps après leur fuite. Un deuxième n'a pas résisté à l'entraînement fourni par Snoke, ce qui a poussé un troisième à tenter de déserter. Lui non plus n'a pas duré longtemps. Le quatrième a tenté de prendre la place de Ren ; exit aussi. Les numéros cinq et six ont rencontré de malheureux incidents sur le champ de bataille. Même avant Jakku, le titre de "maître des chevaliers de Ren" n'était rien de plus qu'une baudruche crevée. 

De fait, Poe se sentit un peu rassuré. C'était probablement très égoïste si l'on songeait aux familles de ces six étudiants, mais Poe ressentait une compassion assez modérée pour les gens qui gobaient les affabulations de Kylo Ren et assassinaient leurs camarades. 

\- Et si vous gagnez ? demanda-t-il. Si vous arrivez à vaincre Ren, qu'est-ce que je deviens ? 

Hux haussa une épaule. 

\- Ce que vous voulez, Dameron. Loin de moi l'idée de vous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. 

Sentant que la conversation se finirait par des éclats de voix, Poe abandonna le sujet, décidant d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine commune de la propriété. L'endroit était en léger sous-sol, les fenêtres proches du plafond voûté, et plus vaste que la cambuse du dernier mess où Poe avait mangé. Pas un grain de poussière ne déparait les batteries de casseroles accrochées au mur, ni les étagères à bocaux. Les copropriétaires étaient peut-être un peu maniaques, songea-t-il en souriant, mais ce ne serait pas plus mal de préparer ses repas et de manger dans une pièce propre, pour une fois, au lieu d'avoir des traînées de carburant par terre et des outils sales posés sur les tables. 

Certaines unités de conservation étaient réservées par les résidents, mais une partie du garde-manger contenait des produits communs, issus des jardins de l'ancien monastère. Piochant dans ce stock, Poe se mit au travail pour préparer le dîner ; il hésita une seconde avant de doubler la quantité. Il devait rester dans les bonnes grâces de Hux aussi longtemps que possible. Au moins le temps de voir la tête de Ren sur une pique. 

Sans surprise, quand Poe revint dans l'appartement, il trouva Hux pianotant fiévreusement sur sa tablette, des colonnes de chiffres défilant sous ses yeux, ou plutôt sous ses lunettes. _Ça, c'est amusant_ , songea-t-il en déposant le plateau sur la table. Hux saisit une tasse sans y faire attention, et bien entendu la buée montant de la soupe recouvrit aussitôt les verres. Cette fois, Poe ne put retenir son rire. 

\- Est-ce une façon de dire que je vais finir dans le brouillard, Dameron ? s'enquit Hux d'un air de détachement distingué, ce qui déclencha un nouvel éclat de rire. 

Quand il eut repris son sérieux, Poe prit place en face de l'officier et pointa ce qui devait être un livre de comptes. 

\- Ce sont les bénéfices de votre... association ? 

\- Pas exactement. Nous avons introduit un logiciel dans les traitements de comptes du Premier Ordre qui nous permet de détourner une fraction des sommes que Ren ponctionne, sous forme de taxes ou d'amendes sur les systèmes "rebelles", et que nous redistribuons moyennant une petite commission. Nous nous faisons beaucoup d'amis de cette façon. 

A nouveau, Poe s'autorisa un sourire. C'était inattendu, mais le simple fait qu'il y eussent pensé lui donnait de l'espoir. Il entama donc son dîner avec un léger regain d'enthousiasme. 

* * 

Le lendemain matin les vit de nouveau dans une salle Holonet, cette fois-ci dans la bibliothèque municipale. Pour une colonie, la ville hébergeait beaucoup d'enfants, remarqua Poe. Soit elle avait été établie depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, soit l'émigration vers la Bordure avait été plus massive que la République ne le laissait entendre. 

Poe passa plusieurs heures à essayer tous les numéros de contacts dont il pouvait se souvenir, pour un résultat mitigé. Les deux tiers d'entre eux avaient apparemment disparu de la circulation, toutes les hypothèses étant ouvertes pour l'expliquer. Il réussit malgré tout à retrouver un revendeur de carburant et deux employés de station orbitale qui promirent de lui envoyer rapidement leurs emplois du temps et le niveau de surveillance de leurs postes. 

* * 

Plusieurs semaines passèrent de la sorte, les deux hommes accumulant contacts et réunions tout en s'acclimatant à leur cohabitation. Hux faisait fort peu de bruit et ne posait pratiquement jamais de questions. Poe en avait une liste longue comme un tentacule de sarlacc mais ne savait comment les présenter. Il y avait par exemple ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une ecchymose sur le bras de Hux, une large tache verdâtre qui formait comme un gros disque irrégulier, mais une observation discrète lui apprit que la chose ne changeait ni de taille ni de couleur au fil du temps. Une couverture pour un tatouage raté, peut-être ? 

Puis l'automne arriva presque sans crier gare, les arbres de la propriété virant du vert au jaune en moins d'une semaine. A cette occasion, Hux annonça qu'il devait s'absenter quelques jours. Poe n'osa pas demander où il se rendait, mais il reconnut le long étui que Hux emmena avec lui lors de son départ. Quelqu'un allait être abattu très prochainement par un tir à longue distance. Il suffirait d'écouter les informations, sans doute. 

Et de fait, cinq jours plus tard, Holonet rapporta un "inqualifiable attentat" contre le gouverneur de Palanhi, un des plus fermes soutiens du règne de Kylo Ren. C'était aussi, d'après des sources moins officielles, un individu corrompu et guère compétent dont les administrés se plaignaient régulièrement. Avec un seul projectile - mode un peu archaïque - Hux venait de se faire de nombreux amis. Hux revint au bercail quelques jours plus tard assez satisfait de son coup. Il était de si bonne humeur qu'il se chargea de faire le dîner et le déjeuner du lendemain, fort bien d'ailleurs, avant de proposer à Poe de se remettre à l'entraînement, histoire de reprendre les muscles qui lui faisaient défaut. Poe se demanda à quel point Hux était conscient de jouer avec le feu, avant de reconnaître que le tuer revenait à prendre un risque beaucoup trop élevé d'avoir encore une autre organisation aux trousses. 

Le matin suivant les trouva donc dans l'épaisse forêt qui s'étendait au-delà des murs du monastère. Bien qu'il eût passé son enfance à la lisière de la jungle sur Yavin 4, Poe ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré tandis qu'il avançait sous les arbres. Chez lui, il savait ce qu'il risquait de croiser sous les branches : des frelons parasites ou des scarabées carnivores, entre autres joyeusetés. Ici... quelque chose les observait, il en était certain, mais il ignorait absolument quoi. Dommel n'abritait pas de grand prédateur, du moins d'après l'encyclopédie qu'il avait consultée, aussi la sensation venait-elle sans doute du fait que l'endroit lui était parfaitement inconnu. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il vît la spirale peinte sur un tronc d'arbre, tracée dans une teinte orangée mêlée de paillettes métalliques. 

\- Hux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

\- Rien d'alarmant, répondit l'officier. Nous entrons sur le territoire des Sylvestres, rien de plus. 

\- Ah... Il y en a une colonie sur cette planète ? 

\- Plusieurs, même. Pas de souci à vous faire, tout se passe toujours très bien avec eux. 

Poe voulait bien le croire. Les Sylvestres étaient des mammifères humanoïdes vivant de préférence dans les forêts ou au bord de l'eau, mer ou rivière, réputés pour leur artisanat et le fait qu'ils étaient capables de changer de sexe en réponse à un déséquilibre dans leur population. Ou pour être plus exact, tous les individus de cette espèce naissaient avec les deux types d'équipement au complet et leur taux d'hormones activait l'un ou l'autre en fonction de leur situation. Cela leur avait joué un méchant tour durant les siècles précédents car cette réponse hormonale était déclenchée par n'importe quel type de stress intense et prolongé, ce dont des esclavagistes mal inspirés avaient profité pour vendre des 'reproducteurs' adaptables à des clients en mal de sensations fortes. Les Jedi avaient mis leur nez dans l'affaire après plusieurs combats entre Sylvestres et marchands d'esclaves, et l'Ancienne République avait fini par interdire ce peu ragoûtant commerce. 

Ils parvinrent jusqu'aux berges d'un lac sans croiser les habitants du lieu. Hux était beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire, le nez en l'air et les mains dans les poches tandis qu'il avançait entre les troncs et les touffes de roseaux, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux aquatiques. 

\- Vous aimez vraiment cet endroit, hein ? commenta Poe à mi-voix, assez fort cependant pour que Hux l'entendît. 

\- En effet. Si la suite des événements le permet, je resterai volontiers ici. La compagnie est plaisante, le climat aussi... Que demande le peuple, après tout ? 

Poe sourit et reprit la marche aux côtés de Hux, qui prenait un plaisir évident à lui désigner telle ou telle espèce spécifique de la région. La marche se révéla moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait craint après des mois sans exercice digne de ce nom. Le terrain n'était pas trop accidenté et ils prenaient leur temps pour cette promenade. Hux n'accéléra le rythme qu'une fois en vue des murs du monastère, avant de se mettre à courir, Poe sur ses talons. Ils sautèrent par-dessus le muret du jardin et arrivèrent à la porte essoufflés, en riant comme des gamins évadés de l'école. C'était surréel, songea Poe en rentrant. Fou comme la perte de tous vos repères bousculait vos priorités. 

\- Pas mal pour une première sortie, décréta Hux en ôtant sa veste en tissu isotherme. On poussera jusqu'au village le plus proche, demain. C'est un peu plus long mais pas plus difficile. 

\- D'accord. Ça me changera les idées. 

\- Toujours la mélancolie habituelle ? 

\- J'ai peur qu'elle soit installée pour de bon, admit Poe. Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. 

\- Pas de défaitisme, s'il vous plaît, réprimanda Hux, quoique sans agressivité. Ou du moins, attendez que nous ayons retourné notre situation. 

\- Vous croyez que c'est possible ? Que nous ne faisons pas qu'un simple rêve qui va finir en miettes ? 

Hux vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un soupir fatigué. 

\- Je refuse de considérer l'autre option, déclara-t-il fermement. Et j'ai mis la main sur... un avantage certain face à des manieurs de Force. Je serais curieux de les voir se débrouiller sans leur jouet. 

Poe hocha la tête. Il en était arrivé à craindre la Force, dont les légendes avaient pourtant bercé son enfance. En dépit de leurs multiples tentatives d'élimination réciproques, il se sentait plus en sécurité avec Hux, qui ne pouvait ni lire dans son esprit ni paralyser son corps. Son comportement avait changé depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés pour la dernière fois : il écoutait, il faisait preuve de plus de compréhension, voire de compassion... et comme il fournissait un foyer stable, Poe n'allait surtout pas le braquer. 

* * 

Comme prévu, le lendemain après-midi les trouva sur les chemins forestiers, un sac sur le dos, en route pour le village sylvestre que Hux voulait visiter. Une fois encore, la conversation resta légère, loin des calculs et des codes cryptés qui occupaient le plus clair de leurs journées. Pour la première fois depuis près de trois ans, Poe s'autorisa à se sentir heureux et à profiter du calme, du vent dans les branches et des couleurs flamboyantes des bois autour d'eux. 

Ils marchèrent pendant trois heures environ avant que Hux ne lui fît signe de s'arrêter. D'un geste de la tête, il désigna une courbe du chemin où s'élevaient les premières maisons du village. Rien à voir avec le durabéton du Noyau ou le métal des préfabriqués militaires ; ici tout était fait de bois ou de pierre naturels. Quelques têtes curieuses se présentèrent à une fenêtre ou une porte pour les regarder passer. _Des Sylvestres_ , réalisa Poe en remarquant les taches de couleurs mouvantes qui jouaient juste sous leur peau. Ils disposaient tous d'un don certain pour le camouflage grâce aux chromophores qui constellaient leur épiderme, un avantage enviable face aux prédateurs de toute sorte. 

Hux devait être une figure connue, car plusieurs habitants le saluèrent aimablement. Il aurait presque pu passer pour l'un d'entre eux, s'amusa Poe, le comble pour le fils d'un Impérial fanatique. Ceci dit, la rumeur voulait qu'il y eût une colonie de Sylvestres sur Arkanis... 

Poe s'assit sur une clôture pour se reposer un moment avant que Hux ne revînt avec un sac bien rempli. Ils prirent le chemin du retour d'un bon pas, l'heure du dîner approchant, de même qu'un contact Holonet avec un énième fournisseur. La cellule montée par Hux était autrement plus organisée que la défunte Résistance, il fallait bien l'admettre – même si cela lui faisait mal aux dents. Et dès le lendemain, l'un des officiers de Hux viendrait leur rendre visite pour une discussion en direct : le nommé Tritt Opan, que Poe avait déjà contacté via Holonet. 

Poe avait entendu bien des rumeurs au sujet de cet homme : que c'était l'âme damnée de Hux, un assassin à gages, voire un adepte du Côté Obscur, ou une créature surnaturelle. Hux éclata franchement de rire quand le pilote lui répéta ces idées mal ficelées d'un d'air légèrement penaud. 

\- Je vous rassure, Tritt est parfaitement humain. Et il a reçu l'ordre de ne pas s'en prendre à vous. 

_Trop aimable._

L'homme arriva très tôt - ou très tard selon le point de vue - alors que le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir. Poe clignait des yeux, tâchant de désembrouiller sa vision en même temps que ses pensées pour éviter de raconter des âneries si jamais on lui adressait la parole. 

L'ex-capitaine Opan n'était pas plus plaisant à voir en chair et en os qu'en hologramme. Poe eut la désagréable impression de faire face à un poisson des grandes profondeurs devant ce masque pâle et quasi dénué d'expression. Opan salua Hux avec respect, cependant, et ne manifesta aucune surprise à trouver l'ancien résistant auprès de son supérieur. Tout juste se borna-t-il à un signe de tête dans sa direction approximative. 

Hux le fit asseoir sous la verrière, Poe offrant d'aller faire sa course d'entraînement pendant qu'ils parlaient, mais Hux le retint et lui indiqua de prendre la dernière chaise pour s'installer avec eux. Il apprécia la marque de confiance. 

La conversation tourna très vite autour du mécontentement généré par la "gestion" calamiteuse de Ren. Plusieurs systèmes avaient refusé de rejoindre son domaine en dépit des menaces, et d'autres faisaient discrètement sécession, en particuliers sur les marges. Quant au Suprême Leader, il semblait plus obsédé par l'incapacité de sa muse à lui procurer une descendance que par la diminution progressive de son empire. 

Hux retint un ricanement. Ren pourrait se constituer un harem qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à obtenir un héritier de façon naturelle. Lorsqu'il servait encore sur le _Finalizer_ , il avait commis l'erreur de blesser grièvement un trooper qui était aussi l'amant du médic-chef. Quand il était tombé entre ses pattes après Starkiller, elle n'avait pas hésité à le stériliser entre deux points de suture en guise de vengeance. Un vrai soulagement, car personne n'avait envie de voir circuler dans la galaxie un gniard élevé par Kylo Ren et doté de sa génétique instable par-dessus le marché. Et l'autre cloche ne se doutait de rien, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence d'un manque de maîtrise dans la Force. C'était son hochet plus que son guide ou son instrument. _Minable._

\- Bref, disait Opan, je pense qu'il serait temps d'organiser des rencontres avec certains de nos associés. Pas tous en même temps, bien sûr, ce serait imprudent. Mais il faut faire une tournée d'ici la fin du trimestre. Le jogain est presque mûr. 

\- Je suis d'accord. Et Dameron nous accompagnera ; sa présence nous aidera à convaincre de plus démocrates que nous. 

Voilà qui était intéressant. Poe avait parfois l'impression de prendre un peu la poussière en dépit des marches régulières qu'il effectuait avec son hôte. Un peu d'activité ne lui ferait pas de mal. 

\- Par où suggérez-vous de commencer ? poursuivit Hux. 

\- Raxus, monsieur. C'est notre plus gros point de ralliement. 

\- Si je ne me trompe, c'est le plein hiver, là-bas. Fort bien, nous partirons... disons dans deux jours. 

\- Je vais préparer le transport, assura Opan avant de prendre congé. 

Poe frémissait presque d'excitation. En tant que pilote il s'était souvent retrouvé sur le terrain, mais le travail de préparation en amont lui était un peu moins familier, bien qu'il eût connu son lot de rendez-vous dans des cantinas miteuses avec des informateurs pas toujours fiables et jouant souvent double jeu. Au moins cette fois ne serait-il pas tout seul en cas de pépin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite histoire, la biologie des Sylvestres a été inspirée 1) par les grenouilles de Jurassic Park et 2) par les poissons-clowns, dont les colonies ne comptent qu'une femelle, laquelle maintient les mâles à un niveau de stress élevé pour s'assurer qu'ils ne changent pas tout seuls de sexe. C'est marrant, la science...


	3. les saisons du Sylvestre

Le voyage ne prit qu'une journée et bien qu'ils eussent tous embarqué des vêtements chauds, la bise qui soufflait sur le tarmac les cueillit désagréablement. Poe enfonça la tête entre les épaules, enfoui jusqu'au nez dans son écharpe. Le speeder couvert qui les emmena en ville offrait une chaleur toute relative et il pria pour que leur contact eût un chauffage digne de ce nom chez lui.

En fait de "chez soi", ils furent dirigés vers un petit hôtel discret doté de multiples accès. _Prudents, les gars..._ Leur contact ne les reçut pas dans le salon de l'hôtel mais dans ce qui tenait lieu de suite, au deuxième étage. Connaissant les habitudes des Impériaux, Poe s'attendait à rencontrer un humain, mais au lieu de cela il tomba sur une Ardenniane couverte de bijoux cliquetants, et plus que volubile. Il fut tout aussi surpris de voir Hux accepter d'être serré dans les quatre bras de sa comparse - et embrassé sur les deux joues pour faire bonne mesure. Opan se contenta de baiser le bout des doigts de la dame, et Poe se hâta de tendre la main de peur de se faire fracturer une côte. 

\- Ravie de vous revoir enfin ! Et vous amenez de nouvelles têtes dans notre équipe, c'est fort bienvenu. 

\- Il n'est pas là pour adoucir le marché, Amka, la reprit Hux en agitant un doigt. 

Elle lui fit une petite moue dépitée, mais cette comédie terminée, Dame Amka redevint tout à fait sérieuse. 

\- Nous pouvons parler à cœurs ouverts, jeunes gens ; cette pièce ne contient pas le moindre micro. Armitage, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'ex-général, je crois qu'il est temps de se mettre les mains dans le cambouis, sinon nous aurons une révolte incontrôlable et menée par des gens sans contacts à l'intérieur du Premier Ordre sur les bras. 

\- Combien nous reste-t-il, d'après toi ? 

\- Moins d'un an, et je pense fermement qu'il faut commencer tout de suite. 

\- En faisant sauter la moitié du palais royal de Naboo ? demanda Opan en haussant un sourcil. 

C'était donc là que Ren avait installé le siège de son pouvoir ? Intéressant, quoique guère surprenant. Puisque ses grands-parents y avaient passé leur lune de miel, il était évident qu'il _devait_ y installer Rey. 

Amka émit un ricanement. 

\- Ce serait avec plaisir si j'étais sûre de faire exploser Ren avec, mais ce serait dommage de saccager une telle œuvre d'art. 

Elle tapota sur son datapad et une carte d'un secteur de la galaxie apparut au-dessus de la table. 

\- Il y a ici trois systèmes prêts à faire la révolution, messieurs, dit-elle en désignant des points orangés. 

\- Black-out complet d'abord, et ménage au sol ensuite, déclara immédiatement Hux. Nous avons assez de croiseurs pour nous le permettre. Surtout, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aimable, si votre flotte personnelle entre dans la danse. 

Faisait-elle partie des riches trafiquants de Canto Bight ? se demanda Poe. Si elle disposait de plusieurs navires en son nom propre, Amka devait au moins être une négociante aisée. Et si de surcroît il s'agissait de navires quasi-militaires... En fait, ils avaient peut-être une bonne chance de réussir. 

\- En réunissant l'ensemble des navires, de combien d'unités parlons-nous, exactement ? demanda-t-il. 

\- Une quarantaine environ, répondit Opan avec une certaine satisfaction. 

Poe siffla. 

\- Mais seulement deux star destroyers, amenda Hux. Le reste est constitué de frégates, corvettes et bâtiments de transports. Plus les chasseurs, corrigea-t-il ensuite. 

\- C'est suffisant pour un blocus planétaire ou une interception, pointa Poe. Mais ça va prendre du temps si on ne peut pas intervenir dans deux systèmes à la fois. Vous avez contacté Maz Kanata ? 

Ses interlocuteurs émirent un grognement dépité à l'unisson. Ils avaient tenté l'expérience et elle leur avait claqué la porte au nez, imagina Poe. Regrettable, car Maz disposait sans doute du meilleur réseau d'espions de la galaxie. 

\- Les Guaviens ont été rayés de la liste également, précisa Hux. Ils ont lâché l'affaire dès que Ren a pris le pouvoir. Trop risqué pour eux. Le Kanji Club est toujours dans la course, en revanche. 

C'était mieux que rien, supposa Poe, tandis que la discussion reprenait sur les modalités d'intervention. S'il pouvait reprendre les commandes d'un appareil, cela ne lui déplairait pas non plus. Au bout de plusieurs heures, les derniers détails furent arrêtés et Dame Amka fit livrer un dîner bienvenu, et adapté aux températures polaires qui les entouraient. Poe lui demanda de transmettre ses remerciements au cuisinier pour son inventivité et l’excellence de ses plats. Puis les conspirateurs prirent congé. 

\- Deuxième round demain, dit Hux en étirant ses longues jambes tandis qu'ils arpentaient le couloir à la recherche de leur chambre. 

\- Est-ce que je pourrai voler à nouveau pendant une de vos opérations ? demanda Poe à mi-voix alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant leur porte. 

Hux suspendit son geste pour le considérer un moment. 

\- C'est si important que ça pour vous, voler dans les étoiles ? 

Poe hocha la tête, un nœud se formant soudain dans sa gorge. Ce ne serait plus la même chose sans son petit astromech... 

\- Je n'y vois pas d'obstacle, conclut Hux en ouvrant la porte. Entrez. 

La pièce était petite et impersonnelle, et Poe se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de se changer avant d'aller se coucher. 

Il joua l'endormi quand Hux émergea à son tour de la minuscule salle de bains, et put constater que l'étrange tache verte sur son bras était toujours en place. Il découvrit aussi toute une collection de lignes en zigzag semblables à un impact de foudre qui paraissait partir de l'épaule gauche de Hux pour s'étaler sur son dos, sa poitrine et ses bras, dont la décoloration verdâtre. Poe était assez familier avec les brûlures électriques pour en reconnaître le motif, bien que celles-ci ne vinssent clairement pas d'un interrogatoire. Ces derniers tendaient à laisser des marques aux points d'attache d'un prisonnier - chevilles, tempes, poignets - mais pas sur une zone aussi étendue. Un accident avec la machinerie du _Finalizer_ peut-être ? Les longues cicatrices blanches qui marquaient son dos en lignes parallèles, en revanche, ne pouvaient être attribuées qu'à un usage répété de la cravache énergétique. Poe sentit un élan de compassion pour son voisin. Il se doutait que travailler aux côtés d'une créature aussi instable que Ren amenait son lot de misères, mais la torture ? Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. 

Poe eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil par la suite, le malaise qui l'avait saisi refusant de se dissiper. On parlait de _Starkiller_ , du chien enragé de Snoke ; il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir la moindre empathie, la moindre forme de compréhension. Rien n'avait empêché Poe de le tuer durant les semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, pourtant jamais l'idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Certes, il avait été traité avec respect, et même avec précaution, mais cela ne pourrait jamais effacer tout le sang qui couvrait les mains de Hux. _Et les tiennes, pilote, et les tiennes..._ Le peu de sommeil qu'il parvint à grappiller suite à ces réflexions fut peuplé de cauchemars teintés de rouge où se mêlaient les visages de ses anciens camarades de combat et les nouveaux. 

Il se réveilla le lendemain dans le brouillard et se vit offrir une tasse de café concentré et fumant au petit déjeuner, qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Hux l'observait avec une certaine inquiétude, semblait-il, ou bien l'imagination de Poe, influencée par les idées de la veille, lui faisait voir des choses, et des sentiments là où il n’y avait que calcul. Mais il n’empêchait que l’ancien général se comportait de manière plus calme et raisonnée. Sans doute l'homme ne pouvait-il que se porter mieux de ne plus avoir deux manieurs de Force jouant sans cesse avec son esprit, de toute façon. 

* * 

Ils restèrent encore deux jours sur place, l'intervention sur les trois systèmes planifiée pour la quinzaine suivante, le temps de rappeler toute leur flotte des divers points de la galaxie où elle avait été dispersée. 

Comme promis, Poe fut autorisé à reprendre les commandes d'un chasseur, bien qu'il n'y eût guère de combats à mener, tout au plus quelques neutralisations d'équipement au sol et de la surveillance. Étant donné son manque d'entraînement récent, ce n'était pas plus mal, surtout lorsqu'il tenait le manche d'un chasseur TIE plutôt que d'un X-Wing. Le design du cockpit était relativement standard, cependant, et il n'eut aucun mal à s'y retrouver. 

Poe fut presque déçu que les opérations prissent moins d'une demi-journée sur le premier système, mais le gouvernement local se montrant très désireux d'en finir avec le règne de Kylo Ren, personne ne fit trop d'effort pour déloger, ni même déranger Hux et ses vaisseaux. Le deuxième fut un peu plus ardu et Poe eut l'occasion de faire preuve de ses talents, s'attirant une certaine appréciation de ses collègues. Lui-même resta sur un petit nuage pendant un moment, trop heureux d'avoir pu de nouveau toucher les étoiles, un nuage qui se gonfla encore lorsqu'il aperçut Hux lui sourire avec satisfaction. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? On n'est plus à l'académie où tu t'affolais pour un joli instructeur... ou instructrice, d'ailleurs._ Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite bouffée de fierté, malgré tout, et de gratitude pour la reconnaissance de son travail. Certains membres de la Résistance avaient pris l'habitude de le considérer comme acquis, tout comme sa dévotion à la cause, son silence, sa loyauté... Les choses étaient différentes à présent ; il venait du camp d'en face et chaque geste de bonne volonté était reçu à sa juste valeur. 

\- Ça va mieux, maintenant ? demanda Hux avec une touche d'amusement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au mess ce soir-là. 

\- Nettement, assura Poe en lui rendant son sourire. C'est comme de retrouver l'oxygène après une décompression. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. 

Hux haussa une épaule, faussement indifférent. 

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous risquiez de vous sauver avec ce TIE. Et vous laisser tourner en rond n'apporte rien de bon à personne, vous le premier. 

Poe se servit un bol de soupe, du pain et de la purée de légumes avec... ça devait être du poisson. 

\- Vu notre passif, vous n'étiez pas obligé d'y penser. 

\- Nous faisons beaucoup plus ensemble que dans des camps opposés, constata simplement Hux en prenant son propre plateau. 

Et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre deux de ses aides de camp, comme si cette petite phrase ne venait pas de retourner la galaxie sous les pieds du pilote. 

Leur dernière étape fut elle aussi menée tambour battant, sans avoir à tirer plus de quelques coups de blaster, ce qui donnait une idée de la popularité du Suprême Leader. Poe se sentait revivre après ces semaines cloîtré à terre. Hux était lui aussi dans son élément, peut-être même plus que dans un cadre militaire. 

* * 

L'ambassade suivant les mena sur Anzat, dans une région où le printemps touchait à sa fin. _En trois semaines, j'ai fait le tour de toutes les saisons_ , se dit Poe avec humour. 

La planète ne faisait pas partie de l'empire de Ren, et il ne s'agissait que de négocier avec eux un statut de base arrière pour les forces de Hux. Contrairement à Dame Amka, dont l'attitude était plus maternelle qu'autre chose, la présidente du Sénat local fit des avances non déguisées au général, qui prétendit ne rien en voir. A sa propre surprise, Poe en ressentit de l'agacement. Cela retomba bien vite, cependant, quand Hux lui suggéra de mettre ses capacités à l'épreuve via un petit jeu de piste dans la forêt environnant la résidence de la présidente. Pas mécontent de quitter ces salons huppés, Poe accepta volontiers et suivit Hux sous le couvert des arbres. Il s'agissait simplement de jouer au chat et à la souris, et de voir qui parviendrait à attraper l'autre. Chacun partit de son côté, et en dépit du sérieux qu'il voulait apporter à cette équipée, Poe eut du mal à se concentrer. L'endroit portait plus à une bonne sieste sous un bouleau à écouter les chants d'oiseaux. Il tâcha de ne pas se laisser distraire et marcha pendant une heure environ, scrutant les alentours, jusqu'à ce que le craquement d'une branche sous une botte le fît bondir jusque derrière le tronc le plus proche, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené son blaster. Un coup d'œil prudent ne lui révéla rien ; pourtant il sentait confusément que quelque chose approchait, rôdant autour de lui. 

Deux minutes environ s'écoulèrent et il se détendit légèrement, se risquant hors de sa cachette. 

L'impact le projeta au sol, à plat sur le dos, un poids non négligeable reposant sur sa taille et bloquant ses jambes. Poe secoua la tête, désorienté, et sentit deux mains se refermer sur ses bras. Levant les yeux, il hoqueta de surprise. La créature qui le maintenait était couverte de taches mouvantes vert mousse, tilleul, fauve et brunes, qui s'effacèrent progressivement pour laisser réapparaître la forme mince de Hux, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. 

\- Vous... vous êtes l'un d'entre eux... souffla Poe. 

\- A moitié seulement, au mieux, rectifia l'officier sans le lâcher. 

Il avait abandonné chemise et veste pour profiter de son camouflage naturel et piéger le pilote. Un point pour lui. La poursuite pouvait reprendre. 

Il ne manifestait aucune intention de relâcher Poe, cependant, et ce dernier commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la friction entre eux. Hux libéra ses bras et se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres à peine perceptibles quand elles effleurèrent celles du pilote. Poe ne fit aucun effort pour le repousser. Au contraire, il glissa les bras autour de sa taille et se mit à lui caresser le dos, tandis que l'officier défaisait les attaches de sa veste, puis de sa chemise et écartait le tissu comme on ouvrirait un paquet-cadeau. Poe frémit quand Hux fit courir ses mains gantées le long de ses flancs et sur sa poitrine, s'attardant complaisamment sur ses seins. Ils précipitaient peut-être les choses mais Poe avait été privé de ces douceurs depuis si longtemps... 

Hux ôta ses gants puis sa main resta en suspens au-dessus de la ceinture de Poe. 

\- Puis-je ? 

Le pilote opina avec enthousiasme, attirant l'autre homme vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement. 

Ceinture et fermeture éclair furent défaites en un clin d'œil puis Poe souleva les hanches pour permettre à Hux de baisser pantalon et sous-vêtements. Il frissonna quand l'air frais toucha sa peau mais se réchauffa bien vite lorsque la main de Hux se referma délicatement autour de son sexe et commença à le caresser. Poe se mordit les lèvres bien qu'il n'y eût personne pour l'entendre à part trois rouges-gorges dans les branches, puis laissa échapper une exclamation lorsqu'il vit les taches colorées sous la peau de Hux effectuer une série de clignotements comme les feux de position d'un vaisseau. 

Poe les suivit d'un doigt, fasciné. Il arqua les hanches sous une vague de plaisir avant de d’attraper le poignet de l'autre homme. 

\- Je veux pas finir tout de suite. 

Se redressant, il les fit rouler sur l'herbe, Hux se retrouvant sur le dos. Loin de le prendre mal, il saisit Poe par les épaules et le serra contre lui pour continuer à le toucher plus facilement. Les mains de Poe descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de l'officier, s'arrêtèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne donnât son accord... 

_Ah... Bah, pas vraiment une surprise._

Les organes que Poe venait de découvrir paraissaient incongrus sur un corps autrement masculin, mais vu le niveau de stress auquel Hux était soumis depuis des années, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il eut "basculé", comme sa biologie l’y autorisait. 

\- Ça ne pose pas de problème ? s'enquit Hux. 

\- Non, c'est juste... un peu déconcertant, reconnut Poe. C'est sensible ? ajouta-t-il en laissant sa main dériver doucement sur la hanche de Hux. 

Celui-ci hocha la tête. 

\- Assez, oui. 

_Voilà qui me convient..._ Il fit glisser un doigt le long des lèvres de ce sexe inattendu, l'étudiant avec soin. La structure était un peu différente de ce qu'il connaissait, mais pas complètement extravagante. En tout cas, Hux avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait, d'après le rose qui lui montait aux joues et les soupirs satisfaits qui lui échappaient. Une part de Poe lui braillait qu'il avait perdu la tête, qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, qu'Organa devait se retourner dans sa tombe mais il s'en souciait comme d'une guigne. Sur l'instant, rien d'autre ne comptait que l'homme entre ses bras et le plaisir qu'ils prenaient ensemble. 

Hux se redressa pour ôter plus complètement ses habits et attira de nouveau le pilote contre lui. Poe ne se fit pas prier. A genoux entre les jambes de son amant, il lui souleva les hanches et se glissa lentement en lui. L'impression était... curieuse. Il ressentait la présence de toutes sortes de reliefs inhabituels mais... fort agréables. Les mains fines de Hux lui caressaient les cheveux, les épaules, les mots que l'homme lui soufflait à l'oreille l'encourageaient à continuer... 

La jouissance le prit sans prévenir, le laissant le souffle court et de petites taches colorées dansant devant ses yeux. Il retomba doucement sur ses bras et reposa de tout son long sur le corps de Hux, dont les doigts jouaient toujours avec ses boucles. Il était tout aussi essoufflé, mais satisfait, à voir la façon dont il s'étirait comme un chat sur son coussin. 

Ils restèrent allongés dans l'herbe pendant un moment, en silence. Que pouvaient-ils dire, après tout ? Ils avaient envoyé valser toutes les barrières et toutes les conventions qui auraient dû les retenir. Un petit coup de vent les fit frissonner désagréablement et ils se relevèrent à regret, chacun ôtant les brins d'herbe accrochés à ses cheveux ou ses vêtements. Hux alla récupérer sa veste et sa chemise cachées dans un buisson et ce faisant, réactiva un instant ses chromophores, son torse se fondant aussitôt dans le paysage. Poe secoua la tête en riant. Il connaissait des commandos qui auraient vendu leur âme pour un camouflage de cette qualité. Curieux d'ailleurs que Hux n'eût pas été affecté sur le terrain étant donné cet avantage évolutif de premier choix. 

\- J'ai eu une mission il y a longtemps. J'ai été rappelé, se borna-t-il à dire quand Poe en fit la remarque. 

Le soir même, Poe se jura au moment de remonter dans la suite qu'ils partageaient que leur "moment détente" de l'après-midi ne se reproduirait plus, et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur de jugement de sa part. 

* * 

Le lendemain matin, il pouvait juger de l'invalidité totale de cette déclaration. Ils avaient remis le couvert au milieu d'une discussion un peu animée, Poe étendu complètement nu sur les couvertures et Hux le chevauchant avec une énergie renouvelée, le plaisir intense, presque jusqu’à la limite de la douleur. _Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ?_ Très simplement : il avait adoré la première fois, et voulu goûter à nouveau au fruit défendu. Contrairement à ce que la rumeur chuchotait (mais après tout, on ne prêtait qu'aux riches), Hux n'avait aucune attirance pour la violence dans la chambre à coucher, ni aucun attirail bizarre caché dans sa valise. Il avait pris soin de chercher tout ce qui pouvait faire réagir le pilote, et ensuite appuyé sur tous les "boutons" avec la mine malicieuse d'un gamin qui vient de découvrir la clé de l'armoire à douceurs, sans faire de commentaire sur les cicatrices qui marquaient les avants-bras de Poe. C'était là une boîte de Pandore qu'ils ouvriraient peut-être, mais plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. 

Le retour sur Dommel deux jours plus tard apporta un soulagement certain, au moins par l'absence de la présidente. Celle-ci n'avait heureusement pas pris conscience des nouvelles activités de ses invités, et les quitta avec le plus aimable sourire. De toute évidence, bien qu'il se fût conduit avec la plus parfaite classe pendant les réunions, Hux était soulagé de rentrer chez eux. _Marrant comme j'appelle cet endroit 'chez nous' maintenant. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus accueillant que tout ce que j'ai connu ces cinq dernières années._

Les deux hommes bénéficièrent d'un répit de quelques jours avant leur prochaine tournée et cette fois, Hux laissa son datapad de côté. Bien que l'automne touchât à sa fin sur la planète, il sortait tous les après-midis, Poe sur ses talons, pour de longues marches qui les menaient régulièrement chez les Sylvestres, et se terminaient tout aussi souvent sur l'oreiller. Poe songea qu'ils avaient dû essayer toutes les surfaces possibles dans leur logement, de la chaise à la cabine de douche, et un nombre certain de positions aussi... _On fait la paix comme on peut... et pas un cauchemar depuis qu'on a commencé._ Un environnement stable et sûr faisait des merveilles pour la santé mentale... Poe était heureux de la sorte ; il continuait à travailler, il se réveillait au chaud tous les matins avec une compagnie bien plus plaisante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait du but, à savoir la chute de Kylo Ren. 

Comme dans toute bonne chose, cependant, il y eut un petit accroc. 

* * 

L'hiver était bien avancé et ils avaient lancé deux autres campagnes qui leur avaient permis de gagner cinq autres systèmes à leur cause. Poe envisageait l'avenir avec une certaine forme d'optimisme. 

Puis le comportement de Hux commença à changer : il devint plus renfermé, morose même, et n'amorçait plus les conversations comme avant. Il se plongeait dans le travail durant des heures et n'en sortait le nez que pour dormir, se nourrissant surtout de thé et de fruits secs. Poe finit par se risquer à demander ce qui clochait. 

\- On a perdu des agents ? Ren sait où nous trouver ? 

Hux secoua la tête. 

\- C'est à la fois beaucoup plus petit et beaucoup plus... perturbant. 

Il se mit à frotter nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Poe déglutit. 

\- Vous êtes malade, c'est ça ? Et le pronostic n'est pas très bon. 

\- Je vais être malade, c'est certain, répondit Hux. Quant au pronostic... ça va dépendre de vous aussi. 

Poe sursauta. 

\- Que... comment ça ? Je suis un donneur compatible ? 

Cette fois Hux éclata de rire. 

\- On peut le dire comme ça, même si le don a déjà été fait. Je pensais vraiment être trop vieux pour que cela arrive, mais... - il passa la main sur son ventre - d'ici, disons six mois, il y aura un Dameron de plus dans la galaxie. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en remettre, ajouta-t-il, pince-sans-rire. 

Le pilote resta soufflé pendant un moment. 

\- C'est... c'est possible ? Même en étant juste à moitié... ? Hux opina. 

\- Parfaitement fonctionnel du point de vue reproductif. Ce n'est pas... 

Il s'interrompit un instant, son visage se crispant brièvement. 

\- Ce n'est pas la première gestation que je dois supporter. La question est : que souhaitez-vous que nous fassions ? 

\- Ben... c'est vous qui allez faire le plus gros du travail, rappela Poe. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien le meilleur moment pour fonder une famille, même si... euh... en fait, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. 

Hux lui tapota doucement le dos. 

\- Comme ça nous serons deux. 

Poe esquissa un sourire que Hux lui rendit timidement. 

\- Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais... ça me plairait assez, admit-il. 

Il se risqua à poser la main sur le ventre encore bien plat de Hux. 

\- C'est une idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit quelques fois, dit-il, mais ça n'était jamais le bon moment. J'ai d'abord eu mes études, et puis la situation a commencé à dégénérer. Après Jakku, ce n'était même plus la peine d'y penser. Pas le temps, impossible de prévoir quoi que ce soit, le risque d'y rester dans l'heure qui suit... et la fille que je commençais à apprécier a sauté dans le lit de Ren. 

\- Ouh... 

Hux fit la grimace et tapota doucement la joue de Poe. Lui au moins n'avait jamais entretenu la moindre illusion romantique au sujet de Ren ; piètre consolation mais on se rassurait comme on pouvait. Le pilote était plus résistant - sans mauvais jeu de mots - qu'il ne l'imaginait, cependant. Beaucoup auraient collé le canon de leur blaster contre leur crâne et réglé le problème face à une telle avalanche de désastres. 

* * 

Il fut reconnaissant à Poe de ne pas modifier son attitude dès l'annonce de sa grossesse. Le pilote ne se mit pas brusquement à le couver, ce qui aurait sonné horriblement faux. Hux s'était fait une raison : Dameron pouvait se soucier - éventuellement - de l'embryon qu'il portait, mais lui-même n'était qu'un moyen pour obtenir la tête de Ren sur une pique. Il se demandait si le pilote voudrait embarquer l'enfant quand ils se sépareraient, ou s'il le lui laisserait sur les bras. Les deux étaient également probables. 

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés ; Poe n'avait pas quitté le lit qu'il partageait avec Hux pour retourner vers le sien. Il avait juste appris à dormir du côté du mur pour ne pas être bousculé (et recevoir un coude pointu à tel ou tel endroit sensible) lorsque l'autre homme se levait pour gagner la salle de bains en toute hâte. Hux lui avait assuré que cela durerait deux semaines au plus, mais Poe ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu en observant que l'officier ne parvenait à garder dans l'estomac que du thé, de la soupe et des tisanes, avec parfois un bout de toast ou un fruit sec. S'il ne maigrissait pas visiblement, c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait déjà plus une once de gras à perdre. 

\- Vous devriez peut-être... arrêter les frais, suggéra Poe après un malaise particulièrement pénible. 

\- Vu mon âge, je n'aurai pas d'autre chance. Et j'aimerai bien pouvoir le _garder_ , celui-là. J'ai pris un rendez-vous avec le médic pour la semaine prochaine afin de déterminer si tout est normal. Vous souhaitez venir ? 

\- Eh bien... pourquoi pas ? Je suis assez curieux. 

Même si Hux ne le considérait que comme un argument publicitaire pour attirer des alliés, Poe ne pouvait se défendre de ressentir une réelle affection pour lui, bien qu’il n’eût guère d’espoir à ce sujet. Il avait l'habitude de voir ses rêves réduits en poussière, après tout. 

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans le laboratoire d'un des frères-médics quelques jours plus tard, Hux parvenait à tenir debout et n'avait plus la couleur du lait caillé. Il s'emmitoufla néanmoins dans deux épaisseurs de pulls et un manteau pour traverser le parc enneigé. Poe résista sagement à la tentation d'entamer une bataille de boules de neige. 

Le frère Ticlo les reçut avec ce qui pouvait être interprété comme de la bonne grâce dans une salle d'examen fort heureusement bien chauffée. Hux ôta ses couches protectrices comme on pèlerait un oignon et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le médic, s'allongea sur le siège inclinable. Poe attendait à côté, ne sachant s'il était de trop ou pas. Pendant un moment, il n'entendit que les cliquetis émis par le médic en robe violette. 

\- PUTAIN, DAMERON ! 

Le pilote faillit rester accroché au plafond. Son cœur fit des bonds désordonnés sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur. 

\- Venez ici tout de suite ! siffla la voix de Hux. 

Se demandant quelle calamité venait encore de lui tomber dessus, Poe s'approcha et contourna le paravent pour rejoindre Hux et le médic. Les lèvres pincées et la mine furieuse, l'ex-général semblait prêt à le pendre avec ses tripes. Le pilote cligna des yeux, ne distinguant qu'un brouillard plus ou moins gris sur l'écran du moniteur. 

\- Euh... où est le problème ? s'enquit-il prudemment. 

\- Il y en a deux, grinça Hux en agitant la main vers l'image. 

\- Deux...? _Oh. Deux. Oh merde._ Comment c'est... ? 

\- Possible ? Il n'y a pas de jumeaux qui traînent dans votre famille, à tout hasard ? 

\- Pas que je sache. Dans la vôtre non plus ? 

Hux haussa les épaules. Sur ce sujet, il nageait dans l'ignorance la plus totale. 

\- Votre âge a aussi pu jouer, fit remarquer le médic via son vocodeur. 

\- Et vous voulez toujours continuer ? s'inquiéta Poe. 

\- C'est bon, j'ai trente-sept ans, pas cinquante ! pesta l'officier. Si ces deux haricots ne mettent pas ma vie en danger, ils ont le droit de rester. 

Le médic frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre et émit ce qui devait être un rire. 

\- Vous ne risquez rien. Je vous prescris quelques compléments, cela devrait suffire. Revenez me voir le mois prochain. 

Hux paya sa consultation en pièces détachées qu'il avait réparées pour le microscope du laboratoire, le troc étant le seul échange accepté par les étranges moines, et les deux hommes repartirent vers leur domicile en évitant les gamins qui s'expédiaient des boules de neige à la figure. Poe avait encore un peu de mal à enregistrer ce qui venait d'arriver. L'idée de devenir père n'avait pas encore totalement fait son chemin dans son esprit, alors des jumeaux... 

\- Je vais commencer à chercher des... des affaires. Il doit bien y avoir des boutiques en ville où on peut acheter des vêtements, non ? 

\- Regardez plutôt dans le marché central. Et ne vous précipitez pas. 

\- J'ai horreur de me sentir inutile, grommela Poe. 

Il sentit une petite tape sur son épaule. 

\- Sentiment partagé. 

* * 

Poe aurait apprécié que leurs "vacances" fussent plus longues mais les affaires reprirent trois jours plus tard, Hux ayant l'obligation de quitter le système pour rencontrer d'autres associés. Le pilote se serait laissé abattre sur place plutôt que de l'avouer, mais il se fit un sang d'encre jusqu'au retour de l'officier au bercail. 

Hux jeta un coup d'œil aux acquisitions réalisées par Poe en son absence et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ex-ennemi ou pas, il prenait son nouveau travail très au sérieux et avait déjà ramené des draps et des couvertures à la bonne taille, quelques habits et accessoires... Lorsqu'ils se rendirent en cuisine pour préparer un dîner que Hux arriverait à garder, ce dernier serra doucement la main du pilote avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. 

Une fois le repas expédié sans effets indésirables, ils retournèrent se réfugier dans leur cocon - le nid, l'appelait Dameron - et au beau milieu d'une lecture de roman, Poe reçut plus d'informations sur le passé de son voisin qu'il ne s'y attendait - ni peut-être, ne l'aurait voulu. 

\- Je pense qu'il serait honnête de ma part de vous expliquer mon... mon passif concernant tout ce qui touche à la famille et à la reproduction. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé... commença Poe, avant d'être interrompu. 

\- Je sais que mon insistance à garder ces deux-là vous a surpris, étant donnés les risques. J'aimerais vous faire comprendre pourquoi. 

Poe hocha la tête, reposant son livre. 

\- Mon père a toujours été au courant de ma... double nature, dit Hux, le regard levé vers la voûte au-dessus du lit. Après notre évacuation d'Arkanis, j'ai été pris en charge par l'amiral Sloane aussi n'a-t-il rien pu faire à ce moment. Quand j'avais seize ans, Opan m'a sélectionné pour faire partie d'un groupe d'intervention anti-pirates dans la Bordure. Avec mon talent pour le camouflage, je faisais un très bon éclaireur. Pour les cartons sur les adversaires, c'était aussi extrêmement pratique et mon unité appréciait de me compter dans leurs rangs. Les vacances ont duré trois ans. Pendant que je me promenais entre deux systèmes un genre de coup d'état a eu lieu. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir si Sloane avait été tuée, s'était suicidée ou avait pris la fuite. Mais je n'avais plus personne pour me protéger quand le commandant m'a rappelé. 

\- Votre choix de carrière ne lui convenait pas ? 

\- Entre autres. Son intention était surtout de me remettre au pas et de reprendre le contrôle qu'il avait perdu. Je pensais avoir droit au bataillon disciplinaire. Au lieu de quoi il m'a traîné à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils ne devaient pas être très à cheval sur leur serment car ils ont accepté de réaliser tout ce qu'il demandait. Je ne sais pas quelle concentration d'hormones ils m'ont injectée mais combinée au stress... En moins de trois mois j'étais... prêt pour une gestation. Il faut minimum un semestre pour changer en toute sécurité, normalement, précisa-t-il devant la mine perplexe de Poe. 

Celui-ci déglutit puis chercha un moyen de poser délicatement la question qui venait ensuite. 

\- Et comment...? Qui a...? 

\- Personne. Toute la procédure était entièrement médicalisée, comme on le ferait pour un animal dans une ferme, mais avec moins d'égards. J'ai été surveillé, pour ne pas dire gardé à vue, pendant les sept mois qui ont suivi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été drogué jusqu'aux ouïes le jour de l'accouchement ou si j'ai perdu connaissance, mais quand je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre, j'étais aussi plat qu'à mon arrivée. J'ignore si c'était une fille ou un garçon, ou si ce... cet enfant est né vivant. J'imagine que oui, ceci dit, sinon le commandant n'aurait pas manqué de me rappeler cet échec à chaque occasion. 

Il resta silencieux un long moment, Poe l'imitant tout en maintenant le contact, sa main libre serrant celle de Hux. 

\- Il y en a eu un deuxième, dit ce dernier. Je commençais tout juste à travailler sur Starkiller et une fois de plus, le stress d'avoir Snoke sur le dos et de gérer un projet de cette taille a... fait son office. J'ai commis la bêtise de m'envoyer en l'air avec un des ingénieurs. J'étais toujours joyeusement ignorant de mon état quand Snoke a mal pris un de mes rapports et m'a... puni pour un retard. 

Il désigna les cicatrices de brûlures électriques le long de ses bras. 

\- Le matin suivant je me suis réveillé en train de pisser le sang avec des contractions plus que désagréables. J'ai... j'ai fait disparaître toutes les traces. J'aurais probablement requis une interruption de grossesse si je l'avais découvert par moi-même, mais j'aurais aimé avoir le choix. 

\- Et maintenant ? 

Hux reposa sa tablette pour se tourner vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose de mélancolique dans son expression quand il leva une main pour toucher la joue du pilote. Poe se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais grand-chose de plus comme marque d'affection mais il ne put s'empêcher d'incliner la tête pour reposer complètement sur la paume ouverte de son compagnon. 

\- Je ne suis plus si jeune et je... j'en ai assez d'être seul. 

Ils ne formeraient jamais un joyeux petit couple démonstratif, songea Poe, mais la date du prochain examen qui se rapprochait lui remontait un peu le moral. Voir les deux "haricots" grandir et s'assurer qu'ils étaient en bonne santé constituerait une distraction plaisante loin des calculs d'apothicaire et des préparatifs d'attaques. 

Il n'y eut pas de second examen, cependant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les lecteurs ont le droit de poser des questions, je ne mords pas ;)


	4. Séparés

Armitage s'était de nouveau absenté pour rencontrer des bailleurs de fonds, et n'avait pas prévu de rester sur place plus de deux ou trois jours. Puis ce délai passa sans nouvelles de sa part, sans réponse sur son comlink non plus, et Poe commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il ne savait pas qui d'autre contacter pour savoir où était passé Armitage, mais une arrivée inattendue se chargea de lui apporter cette information.

Tritt Opan débarqua chez eux en début de soirée, trois jours après la date de retour prévue par Hux. En civil et une blessure fraîche en travers du front, il ne payait pas de mine. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Poe dès qu'Opan fut assis avec un verre d'eau à la main. 

\- Chasseur de primes, grogna Opan. Le saligaud suivait la piste d'un autre membre du groupe et il n'a eu qu'à appeler le croiseur le plus proche pour qu'ils envoient leurs appareils et des troupes. A part moi, il doit y avoir deux autres participants qui ont réussi à filer en tirant dans le tas. 

\- Armitage ? 

Opan secoua la tête. 

\- C'était leur cible principale. Il s'est chargé d'attirer leur attention pendant que nous tentions de filer. 

Poe fut un instant pris de vertige. Ren allait mettre Hux en pièces... Il jeta un regard en direction de la pile d'affaires qu'il avait préparée pour les jumeaux. Opan suivit son coup d'œil et leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Et en plus, il a fallu que vous lui foutiez un gosse dans le ventre ! grogna-t-il. 

\- Comment vous le savez ? siffla Poe, soudain furieux de cette intrusion. Vous posez des micros partout où vous passez ? 

\- Ça fait des années que je garde ce petit secret pour moi. J'étais au courant de ses aptitudes au camouflage, vous pensez vraiment que j'ignorais le reste ? 

Poe se laissa retomber sur la chaise la plus proche, se passant les mains sur le visage comme pour effacer les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. 

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Opan. 

\- Sept semaines, répondit Poe. Il y a... il y en a deux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible. 

\- Donc nous avons un peu plus de cinq mois pour agir, calcula Opan. Ça va nous obliger à précipiter un peu nos plans, mais pas autant que je le craignais. Vous êtes capable de reprendre du service ? 

Poe releva la tête avec un sourire que d'aucuns auraient qualifié de dérangé. 

\- Oh oui. Sans problème. 

* * 

En termes de cages, Armitage Hux avait déjà vu pire. Il avait un lit décent et un coin toilette protégé des caméras. Et il pouvait bouger à sa guise, du moins dans l'enceinte de cette boîte. Il n'était pas surpris que Ren eût ordonné de le prendre vivant. Il constituait une mine d'informations, après tout. On ne pouvait rien extraire d'un cerveau mort. Il passa la main sur son ventre ; si lui-même avait une petite chance de survivre, les deux embryons en développement n'en bénéficieraient sans doute pas. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour déclencher une fausse couche à ce stade, et une séance d'interrogatoire était beaucoup plus que "pas grand-chose". Tant qu'il ignorait où il se trouvait - au moins avait-il pu déduire qu'il était à bord d'un croiseur d'après les vibrations et le ronronnement constant des moteurs - il ne pouvait compter que sur une aide extérieure à sa prison. Dameron avait eu l'air sincèrement heureux d'apprendre l'existence des jumeaux. Il ferait sans doute quelque chose au moins pour eux. 

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sans préavis. Hux recula prudemment lorsque Kylo Ren entra et verrouilla le battant derrière lui. 

\- J'avais espéré que vous auriez le bon goût de crever ou de rester dans le trou que vous aviez choisi pour refuge à baigner dans votre insignifiance, lui lança le Suprême Leader en guise de salut. Au lieu de cela, je vous retrouve encore à monter vos petits complots minables. 

Hux garda le silence. Il ne ferait plus jamais à Ren l'honneur d'une réponse, ni même d'un mot. 

\- Le droïde médical qui vous a examiné à votre arrivée m'a appris toutes sortes de choses passionnantes. Je me demande si vos équipages vous soutiendraient toujours autant s'ils savaient que leur cher général est un hybride en plus d'un bâtard. 

_Toujours mieux qu'un sale gosse rendu fou par son pouvoir et ses caprices._

\- Je crois qu'en fait, je vous ai trouvé une nouvelle utilité, poursuivit Ren. Cela devrait vous faire plaisir, de savoir que vous n'êtes pas qu'un gâchis d'oxygène. Je serais bien tenté de vous délester de vos deux parasites pour commencer tout de suite, mais d'après l'équipe médicale, cette procédure pourrait vous stériliser pour de bon. 

Hux sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Il voyait où l'autre malade comptait en venir. 

\- Vous allez donc mener cette gestation jusqu'à son terme. Je suis d'humeur généreuse et si vous révélez le nom de leur géniteur, vos deux gamines n'auront pas à souffrir une vie de servitude ; elles passeront dans l'autre monde sans même s'en rendre compte. Continuez à vous taire et je les ferai intégrer au programme d'éducation des stormtroopers. Quant à vous, j'ai bien l'intention de vous en faire produire d'autres jusqu'à ce que vous soyez aussi stérile qu'un tronc creux. 

_Vu que la médic-chef t'a fait un nœud là où il faut, je ne risque pas de me fatiguer beaucoup avec tes héritiers..._

Devant son peu de réaction, Ren tourna les talons et quitta la cellule dans un grand battement de cape, tandis que Hux se laissait retomber sur la couchette, les mains soudains tremblantes. Ren n'arriverait jamais à concevoir un gamin, c'était entendu... mais rien ne l'empêcherait d'utiliser Hux pour son plaisir, ou de le tuer à petit feu lorsqu'il s'avérerait incapable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Et ses filles serviraient de moyen de pression pour l’obliger à obéir s’il ne se sortait pas vite de là. 

Hux s'allongea sur la couverture avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, regrettant déjà la présence chaleureuse du pilote et les attentions dont il l'entourait. 

* * 

Il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir qu'il était détenu à bord de son ancien quartier général. Ren pensait sans doute verser du sel sur la plaie en employant le _Finalizer_ , mais à moyen terme, cela risquait de lui jouer des tours. Il suffisait juste que Hux arrive à parler à quelqu'un à bord. 

La première occasion se présenta lors de la visite du médic. Ce n'était plus le docteur Karif (Hux espérait qu'elle avait pris la fuite, plutôt qu'une alternative moins plaisante), mais son adjoint le docteur Zarn - tout aussi dévoué à son général. Pour éviter tout incident, Ren avait décidé, ayant pour une fois fait preuve de réflexion, que Hux ne serait pas transféré via les couloirs et les passerelles du croiseur, mais que le médic du bord l'examinerait dans sa cellule. 

Zarn le laissa faire à son rythme, ne le toucha pas sans autorisation, lui offrit comme toujours une oreille compréhensive... 

\- Vos filles vont bien, pour le moment, indiqua-t-il. Leur développement a l'air tout à fait normal à ce stade, bien que leur ADN non-humain puisse induire quelques différences. Vous ne ressentez plus de malaises ? 

\- Excepté ce qu'on peut connaître en présence de Ren, non. Dites, murmura Hux, qui reste encore de mes officiers ? 

\- Unamo, Rodinon, Lanzar... Peavey n'a pas survécu longtemps à l'ire du Suprême Leader après avoir laissé filer Opan et quelques autres, précisa le médic avec un petit rire narquois, mais lui, ce n’est paps une grosse perte. Ren pense que votre ancien état-major a trop peur de lui pour oser remuer le petit doigt, mais dès qu'ils sauront que vous êtes à bord... 

\- Faites passer le mot ? 

Zarn opina silencieusement, aida son patient à se rhabiller et quitta la cellule comme si de rien n'était. 

Dès le lendemain Hux put noter des changements dans le traitement dont il "bénéficiait". La nourriture était meilleure et un peu plus abondante, pour commencer. Puis un droïde souris arriva avec un oreiller ; un vrai, pas une planche de bois peinte en blanc. Hux aurait pu embrasser le petit robot. Il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Tout ceci pouvait n'être qu'une vaste mise en scène pour le mettre en confiance et lui faire révéler les cachettes de ses contacts. 

Il fallait attendre encore avant de montrer ses cartes. 

* * 

Un mois s'était écoulé. Un mois passé à recruter, à planifier, à arraisonner des transports. Un message en provenance d'un sympathisant à bord du _Finalizer_ leur avait appris que Hux y était détenu, pour l’heure en bonne santé, mais la paranoïa de Ren faisait que le croiseur ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit. Poe se rongeait les ongles et ne parvenait plus à dormir. Être passé entre les mains de Kylo Ren, même pendant quelques heures, suffisait à fournir beaucoup de matériau à son imagination, et ses cauchemars prenaient des teintes rouges au milieu d'un décor vaguement médical. 

Opan reçut des nouvelles déplaisantes dans l'intervalle. 

\- Le _Finalizer_ s'est placé en orbite au-dessus de Naboo, dit-il avec une grimace. Ren est redescendu à terre, et il a emmené le général avec lui. C'est Unamo qui nous a fait parvenir ça, aussi je considère l'information comme fiable. 

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup plus de gardes, marmonna Poe. Et il faudra atteindre la surface sans se faire repérer. Est-ce qu'on a des plans du palais à jour ? 

\- J'apprécie votre façon de penser. Oui, nous avons des plans. Par contre, franchir la douane et les cordons de sécurité va poser quelques problèmes. 

Poe se remit au travail pour trouver un moyen fiable de passer sans se faire griller - à tous les sens du terme. Des centaines de vaisseaux transitaient chaque jour dans l'orbite de Naboo, transportant des produits agricoles et des pièces mécaniques vers l'extérieur, ou des touristes et des denrées exotiques dans le système. Mais ils étaient tous fouillés, soit dans l'espace soit une fois posés sur l'un des astroports de la planète. Faire passer ne serait-ce qu'un commando allait être particulièrement ardu. Il y avait bien un moyen, songea Poe. Mais cela demanderait du temps. Peut-être trop. 

* * 

_Saloperie de foutu gamin pourri gâté_ , remâchait Hux en tournant en rond dans sa nouvelle cage. _Il aurait au moins pu me laisser une fenêtre, même si elle ne s'ouvre pas. Mais non. Il a fallu qu'il m'enferme dans la seule pièce de toute cette putain de planète qui n'a aucune vue sur l'extérieur. Ça fait un joli cercueil._

Plus grave, Hux n'avait plus accès à un médic auquel il pouvait se fier. Le personnel du palais était totalement inféodé à Ren et à sa petite garce. 

Il ne pensait pas que cette dernière daignerait lui faire l'aumône de sa présence. Pourtant il eut ce désagréable privilège environ deux semaines après avoir été transféré sur Naboo. 

La pilleuse d'épaves de Jakku avait bien changé. Finis les haillons en couches successives pour se protéger du soleil, la peau piquetée de taches de son et les bottes mal ajustées, elle portait désormais un maquillage discret et des robes parfaitement coupées dans des tissus de prix aux couleurs brillantes et flatteuses, sans doute empruntées dans les penderies de la dernière souveraine de Naboo, laquelle avait "mystérieusement" disparu lorsque Ren avait pris possession de la planète comme "héritage personnel", oubliant au passage que la monarchie était élective sur ce monde. Son attitude avait aussi complètement changé. Les sourires pétillants avaient disparu pour céder la place à une mine impérieuse. Hux ressentit tout de suite une impression de malaise similaire à celle qu'il éprouvait autrefois en présence de Snoke. 

\- Ainsi donc vous avez réussi à survivre loin de votre bureau et de l'environnement contrôlé de votre croiseur ? lança-t-elle en guise de salutation. Impressionnant. 

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, lâcha Hux sans se forcer à paraître aimable. Que voulez-vous ? 

\- C'est toujours intéressant de voir jusqu'où les puissants peuvent tomber. Je me demande si Kylo souhaite vous garder pour son zoo de curiosités, étant donné votre... condition. 

Il s'autorisa un sourire mauvais. 

\- Pour vous remplacer, plutôt. Vous n'avez pas été capable de lui donner l'héritier qu'il veut à tout prix alors il se tourne vers des solutions annexes. Quel effet ça fait de savoir qu'en dépit de tous vos pouvoirs, vous restez en deçà de personnes normales ? 

Si les regards pouvaient vraiment tuer, Hux n'aurait plus été qu'un tas de cendres fumantes sur le plancher. Au lieu de cela, pendant un bref instant, il eut l'impression de voir les yeux noisette de la jeune femme virer au jaune, mais c'était peut-être un simple effet de l'éclairage. 

\- Nous nous reverrons, décréta-t-elle simplement avant de quitter la pièce. 

_C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète._

* * 

Bouquiner des livres d'histoire pour occuper ses soirées avait des avantages inattendus, comme de fournir une solution pour faire entrer des commandos sur Naboo. Les équipages des appareils qui effectuaient des navettes régulières entre ce système et le reste de la galaxie étaient comptés à l'entrée et à la sortie du périmètre de sécurité, et devaient payer des amendes s'il manquait un seul officier ou technicien, voire faisaient l'objet d'enquêtes approfondies sur le soupçon d'avoir aidé des personnes recherchées à s'échapper. Or ce n'était pas la première fois que Naboo était soumise à un blocus, et ses habitants avaient déjà fait preuve d'une bonne dose d'imagination pour le contourner. Il suffisait juste de savoir où chercher les informations. 

Opan apprécia l'idée. 

\- Les équipages garderont les mêmes effectifs, et falsifier des cartes d'identité n'est pas un problème. On fait ça depuis des années. Bien vu. 

\- J'ai un intérêt certain à agir au plus vite, grommela Poe. 

\- Les gosses, bien sûr. 

\- Pas seulement. 

Opan haussa un sourcil, puis un début de sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. 

\- Inattendu. Mais du moment que ça vous motive pour vous bouger les fesses... 

Poe hocha la tête, ne sachant s'il devait remercier ou insulter l'ancien capitaine. Cela attendrait la fin de l'opération, décida-t-il. S'il devait régler des comptes, ce serait _après_ qu'Armitage fût de nouveau en sécurité. 

En attendant, lui et plus d'une dizaine d'autres agents se mirent en devoir de contacter les transporteurs assurant la navette avec le système de Naboo afin d'arranger l'embarquement de commandos en tant que membres d'équipage. Ils trouvèrent plus de capitaines volontaires qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.


	5. Joueurs en position

Deux mois supplémentaires s'étaient écoulés et la présence des jumelles était désormais visible sous la forme d'une bosse conséquente juste sous la ceinture de Hux. Elles commençaient à s'agiter de façon perceptible et il regretta que Poe ne fût pas là pour le découvrir. Puis il étouffa cette pensée. Ren voulait toujours savoir qui était le père des enfants, sans doute pour le traquer à sa guise, et Hux avait promis à Poe que jamais il ne le laisserait reprendre. Chose curieuse, Ren ne tentait plus de rentrer en force dans son esprit (était-il possible que Snoke en eût rendu l'accès impossible à tout autre que lui-même ?) mais tendait des pièges grossiers pour pousser Hux soit à penser à son compagnon soit à donner son nom sans y faire attention. Le harcèlement régulier commençait à émousser sa résistance ; son reflet dans le miroir n'avait rien de rassurant : il avait retrouvé la pâleur maladive de ses années à bord du _Finalizer_ des cercles mauves entouraient ses yeux, s'assombrissant un peu plus chaque jour, et en dehors de son ventre, le reste de sa personne semblait rétrécir insidieusement, ses côtes de nouveau nettement visibles et ses mains plus osseuses que jamais tandis que ses chevilles gonflaient à cause du manque d'exercice. Il avait quelques rares contacts avec des soldats ou des civils mécontents du règne du Suprême Leader, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer complètement dans la dépression et de monter quelques plans pour faire passer des informations vers l'extérieur ou obtenir le plan du palais, au cas improbable où il arriverait à sortir de ce trou avant la naissance de ses filles.  


Aussi lorsque Rey fit irruption dans sa cellule, il craignit d'abord qu'elle n'eût découvert l'un de ses complices dans la demeure. Mais elle avait une tout autre idée en tête.

Sans préavis, Hux sentit l'équivalent d'un marteau-pilon s'abattre contre son esprit, brisant les minces défenses qu'il avait eu le temps de monter. 

__

\- N'essayez pas de lutter. Je peux vous réduire à l'état de légume sur un lit d'hôpital. Ou mieux encore. 

__

Elle tendit la main et il sentit quelque chose _remuer_ dans son ventre d'une façon désordonnée, comme si cela se... débattait ? Il réalisa avec terreur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. 

__

\- Compris ? Vous allez me laisser faire comme je l'entends. 

__

\- Félicitations pour avoir si bien trompé votre monde... siffla Hux. On ne survit pas quinze ans sur Jakku en restant une pure et honorable pucelle le cœur sur la main. Ou bien est-ce que Ren a fini par déteindre sur vous ? 

__

Alors que l'intrusion mentale reprenait de plus belle, il réalisa qu'il avait fait fausse route. Il connaissait bien cette impression huileuse et répugnante... et ce n'était pas la marque de Kylo Ren. 

__

* * 

__

Si Organa était encore en vie elle lui passerait probablement un savon. Ou elle lui tirerait dessus, et pas forcément au rayon paralysant. Elle lui cracherait aussi à la figure en le qualifiant de traître. Quelques années auparavant, ces pensées auraient constitué pour Poe le cauchemar absolu. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert que Ren était le fils de la générale, et compris que lui-même n'avait servi qu'à garder la place au chaud pour le fiston prodigue, il avait appris à relativiser. Sa quasi vénération pour la princesse d'Alderaan en avait pâti. 

__

Sa loyauté allait désormais à ceux qui lui permettraient de protéger sa famille... si Hux voulait bien l'autoriser à rester. Poe n'aurait aucun moyen de l'y obliger. Après tout, qu'on lui brisât le cœur une fois de plus, quelle différence au point où il en était ? 

__

Il serait assez vite fixé. D'après Opan, au rythme auquel ils infiltraient des commandos sur Naboo, il leur faudrait encore quatre ou cinq semaines avant d'avoir sur place une force suffisamment conséquente pour attaquer la garde de Ren et tant qu'à faire, soulever la population. Ce dernier point ne présenterait pas trop de difficultés tant l'exaspération était grande. La présence de Ren imposait des contrôles sévères dans toutes les rues et tous ses déplacements obligeaient promeneurs et commerçants à lever le camp pour lui faire place. Les fonds qu'il employait à satisfaire ses envies atteignaient des sommets et augmentaient encore le mécontentement. Le fruit était presque mûr... 

__

Une communication passée en contrebande depuis Theed le conduisit à vouloir presser le mouvement. 

__

C'était un bout de flimsi plié en quatre sur lequel on avait griffonné au crayon, d'une main sans doute plus habituée au clavier. 

__

_Snoke dans la tête de la pilleuse d’épaves quand il est mort. Y est toujours._

__

Opan eut l'air perplexe quand Poe lui montra le papier. Les mystères de la Force restaient un sujet trop ésotérique à son goût. 

__

\- Il va probablement nous falloir plus de puissance de feu. Et d’autres bestioles. C'est... regrettable qu'il n'y ait plus aucun contrôleur à bord du _Finalizer_ et de _L'Éclaireur_. Ils vont pouvoir quitter leur position actuelle pour venir se mettre en orbite autour de Naboo. 

__

\- Ren n'a laissé personne ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Poe. 

__

\- Un lèche-bottes paré du titre d'officier représentant, mais si les deux andouilles qu'il a placés à bord de ces destroyers sont toujours en vie, ça doit être au fond d'une cellule. Je vais envoyer une com en crypté, et on croise les doigts. 

__

* * 

__

Les visites de Rey - ou du moins, de son enveloppe corporelle - étaient presque quotidiennes à présent. Ren ne voyait aucun inconvénient à laisser sa tendre et chère s'amuser avec leur prisonnier ; son esprit importait peu tant que son corps restait en état de marche. 

__

Elle avait fini par obtenir ce que Ren désirait : l'identité de l'autre père des jumelles. Après cela les précautions n'étaient plus de mise. Ren avait recommencé à le malmener - moins qu'avant pour ne pas déclencher de catastrophe, mais suffisamment pour que Hux fût vite incapable de rester debout plus de quelques minutes. Il continuait à communiquer via les soldats qui apportaient sa nourriture deux fois par jour, en priant pour que ce ne fût pas un piège. Mais il connaissait certains de ces hommes pratiquement depuis l'enfance, aussi osait-il espérer que leur amitié n'était pas qu'un leurre. Leurs petits gestes de soutien l'aidaient à ne pas sombrer dans la plus noire dépression. Ren employait ses connaissances toute neuves pour lui envoyer remarques blessantes et insinuations dégoûtantes, imaginant à sa façon scabreuse la relation que Hux avait pu avoir avec Poe. C'était comme de revenir des années en arrière, du temps où le Commandant était toujours en vie et couvrait son fils d'insultes et de commentaires désobligeants. Il tentait de se réconforter en pensant à ses filles, mais plus son terme approchait plus cela lui apportait de chagrin. Il allait très bientôt les perdre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. 

__

* * 

__

\- Je pense que c'est suffisant, déclara Opan. Nous avons fait entrer plus de cent trente personnes sur Naboo ces dernières semaines. C'est bien supérieur à la moyenne pour un commando, mais cela nous permettra d'attaquer à plusieurs endroits à la fois pour disperser leurs forces de sécurité. 

__

\- En évitant de faire de la casse chez les civils, sinon nous pouvons dire adieu à toute forme de soutient de leur part, commenta Poe. 

__

L'ancien capitaine hocha la tête, bien que cela fût une question secondaire en ce qui le concernait. Il n'avait en particulier aucune forme d'affection pour les Gungans ; on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient brillamment illustrés durant les dernières décennies de l'histoire galactique. 

__

Ce fut leur tour de préparer leur paquetage pour l'infiltration sur Naboo. Leurs alliés les armuriers de Kuat avaient insisté pour faire porter à leur troupe le tout dernier modèle de leur armure légère, d'une qualité qui se rapprochait heureusement plus des plaques portées par les clones que du plastique bon marché des stormtroopers de l'Empire. Poe n'était pas habitué à ce type d'équipement mais apprécia cependant d'en disposer. Sa veste-fétiche n'arrêterait pas grand-chose en terme de tirs de plasma. 

__

Il embarqua avec le dernier groupe dans un petit transport de marchandises en tant que navigateur. Opan s'occupait d'une partie de la manutention et deux autres agents jouaient les mécaniciens. Les quatre personnes qu'ils remplaçaient avaient détalé de Naboo en catastrophe après la saisie de leurs biens pour paiement d'une amende faramineuse. Trois autres commandos étaient dissimulés dans des caisses truquées, officiellement destinées à une livraison sur le marché principal de Theed. Ils avaient emmené avec eux plusieurs dizaines de pains d'explosifs enveloppés dans la peau de divers fruits, graines de rubis ou meilloruns. Poe avait trouvé l'idée aussi ingénieuse qu'amusante... et savoureuse. Les fruits leur avaient fourni d'excellents desserts pendant près d'une semaine, après tout. 

__

L'arrivée dans le système mit Poe en alerte : il ne s'agissait pas que d'un simple contrôle comme les douanes le faisaient ordinairement. Trois destroyers orbitaient au-dessus de Naboo et scannaient tous les appareils qui passaient, avant de les orienter vers des spatioports balisés où la cargaison et l'équipage seraient de nouveau examinés de près. Il se força à rester impassible quand le scanner sonda leur vaisseau avant que les chasseurs d'escorte ne s'écartent pour leur dégager le passage vers la surface de la planète. 

__

Le port où ils atterrirent avait l'aspect déplaisant d'un camp retranché. Des plaques de transparacier délimitaient les allées autorisées aux civils, des gardes stationnaient à intervalles réguliers et des batteries laser surplombaient la zone, prêtes à abattre des cibles au sol comme dans les airs. Soit la paranoïa de Ren avait atteint de nouveaux sommets, soit quelqu'un se chargeait d'être paranoïaque à sa place. Poe croisa les doigts en espérant que la coupe de cheveux et la barbe aideraient à dissimuler son identité, ainsi que la combinaison technique bardée de poches à outils. Il était censé être mort, ceci dit, aussi son nom ne serait-il sans doute pas le premier à venir à l'esprit des soldats. Pour se donner une contenance, Poe commença à décharger les caisses, les poussant vers une plateforme antigrav pour les acheminer vers le monorail à destination de la capitale. Il tâcha de faire bonne figure tandis que les agents des douanes scannaient les conteneurs, les faisant passer lentement sous le portique avant de les diriger vers la sortie. 

__

Le doublage anti-ondes des caisses parut faire son effet ; personne ne fut arrêté à ce poste de contrôle. Restaient ceux aux entrées de Theed. 

__

Poe tenta de se détendre un minimum en contemplant le paysage verdoyant qui ondulait le long de la piste magnétique, quelques vergers le ponctuant ça et là. Des shaaks broutaient paisiblement dans les prés, levant à peine le museau pour regarder leurs véhicules. Naboo aurait pu être l'endroit parfait pour des vacances au long cours sans le rappel régulier de l'occupation, que ce soit par des gardes en armure le long de la route ou des affiches de propagande qu'il trouva toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Ren n'avait probablement pas conscience que son visage "sérieux" se traduisait plus par "ennuyé et constipé" une fois en grand format. Cela l'aurait fait rire, en d'autres temps. 

__

Ils passèrent un peu plus de trois heures sur la route avant d'apercevoir au loin les dômes verts de Theed et le ruban scintillant de la rivière qui traversait la ville. 

__

\- Encore deux barrages à franchir, annonça Opan. Vu le nombre de véhicules qui convergent vers ces points de contrôle, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils prennent beaucoup de temps pour inspecter chaque transport. Ils ne peuvent pas créer trop d'embouteillages, surtout pour l'approvisionnement de la capitale. Autant de pris pour nous. 

__

* * 

__

Hux était allongé sur l'étroite couchette, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, sans ciller. Il était désormais certain que Snoke avait complètement remplacé la pilleuse d'épaves, n'en laissant que l'enveloppe corporelle. L'idée que Ren couchait avec son ancien maître eût été risible sans le dégoût qu'elle provoquait instinctivement. 

__

Lui-même n'arrivait pratiquement plus à se traîner. En dépit de l'aide apportée par les troopers et les serviteurs du palais, sa ration quotidienne avait chuté en flèche et à part son ventre, son corps avait fondu. Il n'espérait plus rien, pas même la survie de ses filles. Poe était sans doute encore en vie, sinon Ren serait venu lui annoncer sa mort avec grand plaisir. Il devait en conclure que le pilote les avait oubliés, tous les trois. Cela ne le surprenait même pas. Dameron et lui ne formaient pas un couple, encore moins une famille, aussi rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne se sentît aucune obligation envers Hux. 

__

Si Ren pouvait se dépêcher un peu et mettre fin à son attente… 

__

* * 

__

Opan avait eu raison : les contrôles aux portes de Theed étaient bien moins approfondis qu'aux spatioports, premièrement pour ne pas générer d'embouteillages monstres et deuxièmement parce que les soldats en poste autour de la ville se fiaient à l'efficacité des douanes orbitales pour assurer l'essentiel de la sécurité. 

__

_Pas illogique en soi, mais mauvaise idée quand même_ , songea Poe en appuyant doucement sur l'accélérateur de son speeder pour avancer dans les rues de la capitale sans générer d'accidents. Pour une zone en état d'urgence, ni les piétons ni les véhicules ne manquaient. 

__

Après quelques détours au-dessus des pavés, ils se rangèrent sous les arcades d'un vaste entrepôt où stationnaient déjà plusieurs transports. Poe se mit aussitôt au travail pour décharger les caisses, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop secouer les commandos dissimulés à l'intérieur. Une fois la couche extérieure de fruits enlevée, les soldats purent s'extraire de leur cachette, non sans grommeler sur l'exiguïté des lieux et l'odeur des meïlloruns en train de mûrir. Poe ne releva pas, mais après avoir élevé des poulets pendant sa jeunesse, une cargaison de fruits représentait un vrai repos olfactif. 

__

\- Suite des opérations ? Nous n'allons sûrement pas passer par les rues, s'enquit-il auprès d'Opan. 

__

\- Non, en effet. Il y a des tunnels un peu partout sous la ville. D'anciens égouts, des carrières, et même une rivière souterraine pour les amateurs de spéléo. Nous passerons par là pour accéder au palais, d'ailleurs, c'est l'accès le moins susceptible de s'écrouler sur nos têtes. 

__

Un des commandos agita la main pour attirer son attention. 

__

\- Monsieur, serait-il possible de provoquer un petit effondrement dans un quartier pas trop proche du palais pour détourner l'attention d'au mois une partie des gardes du Suprême Leader ? 

__

\- Prenez deux personnes avec vous, pas plus. Et merci de ne _pas_ démolir un immeuble d'habitation. Nous sommes censés nous rendre populaires ici. 

__

Les soldats hochèrent la tête, recoiffèrent leurs casques et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-cour, tandis que le reste de l'équipe montait la garde et faisait semblant de préparer plusieurs livraisons pour les charger dans des speeders plus petits et plus maniables dans les vieilles rues de Theed. Poe se retrouva ainsi à porter des paquets dans un magasin dont le propriétaire était curieusement myope, surtout au sujet des armes et des pièces d'armure revêtues par les "livreurs". 

__

\- Y'a un tunnel qui passe dans la cave jusqu'à la rivière, indiqua-t-il comme s'il parlait aux murs. C'était pour avoir de l'eau en cas d'incendie, dans le temps. 

__

Ils descendirent par la trappe qu'il pointait, s'aventurant prudemment entre les étagères de la réserve du magasin avant de trouver, creusé dans le mur du fond, un accès d'où montait le glou-glou léger de l'eau qui coule. 

__

Par chance, les constructeurs de ce tunnel avaient pensé aux équipes de maintenance lorsqu'ils l'avaient bâti, et taillé dans la pierre des margelles juste assez large pour qu'un homme pût marcher sans patauger dans la boue ni risquer de tomber dans la rivière. Les plus grands dans le groupe devaient courber la tête pour éviter les bosses, mais Poe, pour une fois, avait la chance de faire juste la bonne taille pour marcher bien droit. 

__

Ils avancèrent à la lueur de leurs lampes-torches pendant une vingtaine de minutes environ, avant qu'Opan ne s'arrêtât pour consulter la carte interactive chargée dans son datapad. 

__

\- Encore trois cents mètres et nous serons sous les caves du palais. Je doute que les niveaux les plus bas soient patrouillés, mais on va éviter de se tailler un chemin à coups d'explosifs.

__


	6. Fin des opérations

La journée s'annonçait mal pour le Suprême Leader. Outre les nombreux rapports qu'il devait lire et annoter pour préparer les prochaines lois à promulguer, son assistant du moment (ils ne duraient jamais très longtemps et quittaient vite le service, soit pour blessure soit par démission) venait de lui annoncer l'effondrement d'un petit immeuble commercial dans l'un des faubourgs de Theed, sans doute causé par l'affaissement d'une ancienne galerie de carrière sous ses fondations. On ne relevait que quelques blessés légers mais il serait bon pour l'image du Suprême Leader qu'on le vît s'enquérir de la santé de ses sujets. Ren se sentit tenté de renvoyer le malheureux secrétaire dans son bureau en lui faisant traverser la porte, puis se ravisa. S'il avait absolument besoin de calmer ses nerfs, il pouvait toujours descendre dans la cellule de Hux. Détruire ce qui avait appartenu à ce voleur de Dameron était toujours un plaisir.

\- Très bien. Faites rassembler ma garde dans la cour, ordonna-t-il. Nous partons sur les lieux de l'accident d'ici quinze minutes. 

\- A vos ordres, Suprême Leader ! 

C'était toujours la meilleure réponse à fournir. 

* * 

Quelque chose avait dû se produire dehors. La morne routine qu'était devenue la vie de Hux avait été modifiée ce matin. Au lieu de ses gardes habituels, c'étaient deux de ses alliés dans la place qui avaient pris leur tour de service et ils se trouvaient présentement occupés à l'emmener vers l'aile médicale du palais, une couverture assez crédible pour lui faire quitter sa cellule. Ils avaient même pensé à la civière. Hux se sentait assez fier de l'entraînement qu'il avait autrefois donné à ces gens, même si éprouver une émotion quelconque représentait presque un défi insurmontable ces derniers temps. Les jumelles ne cessaient de tourner et de gigoter dans son ventre, poussant douloureusement ses côtes, ou son foie, ou ses intestins. Il n'en pouvait plus et ne priait plus que pour une chose, qu'elles vinssent enfin au monde. Et Ren les tuerait dans la minute qui suivrait leur naissance. 

Deux patrouilles les contrôlèrent durant leurs pérégrinations dans les couloirs de marbre de l'immense bâtisse, mais le teint plombé de Hux et les explications de ses gardes suffirent largement à convaincre les soldats de la validité de leur alibi, et le trio put à chaque fois reprendre son chemin sans être inquiété outre mesure. S'ils croisaient la pilleuse d'épaves, ce serait sans doute une tout autre affaire, mais d'après les troopers, elle avait décidé d'accompagner son cher et tendre pour une mission de charité en ville. Hux en avait grogné d'incrédulité. Le mécontentement devait vraiment atteindre des sommets pour que les deux dictateurs fissent un tel effort. Cette pensée lui remonta un peu le moral tandis que les troopers obliquaient en direction des dépendances du palais pour y trouver un speeder et filer au plus vite. 

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à être interceptés par un commando en cours de route. Encore moins un commando dirigé par l'ancienne éminence grise du général Hux et un pilote de la Résistance. 

* * 

Poe laissa Opan se charger des explications. Lui-même restait sans voix de toute façon. Hux était dans un état pitoyable, pas même capable de se tenir debout. Il paraissait aussi surpris de voir Poe. 

\- Vous êtes venu ? C'est... inattendu. 

\- D'accord, c'est pas allé aussi vite que j'aurais voulu, grommela le pilote, mais vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser moisir ici, non ? 

Hux parut se tasser sous la mince couverture qui le couvrait. Cherchant à le rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre, Poe lui caressa la joue, puis les bras, et quand ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre du malade, celui-ci soupira, apparemment résigné. 

\- Bien sûr. Évidemment que vous alliez revenir pour elles. 

Poe se tourna vers les deux troopers accompagnant Hux. 

\- Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est d'aller effectivement à l'aile médicale, et d'y rester, au moins le temps qu'on boucle tout le "gouvernement" de Ren. 

\- Compris, monsieur. 

Sans se soucier des témoins, il embrassa rapidement Hux avant de se relever et de rejoindre Opan, lequel semblait avoir des envies soudaines de passer le Suprême Leader à la râpe à fromage. Ils avaient encore du travail devant eux. 

* * 

\- Suprême Leader ? 

Ren se tourna avec impatience vers l'aide de camp qui l'appelait. 

\- Quel est _encore_ le problème ? 

\- Nous ne parvenons plus à contacter le palais, mon seigneur. Toutes les communications sont par ailleurs brouillées sur l'ensemble de la cité et deux spatioports. Le dernier relevé radar qui nous est parvenu indique que deux croiseurs sont sortis de l'hyperespace juste devant nos défenses orbitales. Depuis, plus rien. 

Rey se dressa à ses côtés, les narines dilatées, le regard soudain acéré. 

\- Les traîtres ont fini par se montrer, siffla-t-elle. Cet accident n'était qu'une diversion pour nous éloigner du palais. 

\- Demi-tour, ordonna Ren, laissez-les se débrouiller avec leurs ruines. 

Il ne prêta pas attention aux commentaires dépités que souleva leur départ. Il devait en finir avec ces rebelles. 

\- Je sens Dameron parmi eux, indiqua Rey avec un sourire coupant alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. 

Cela arracha un grognement satisfait au Suprême Leader. Il avait espéré que le pilote avait été tué dans une bagarre quelconque, ou était mort de faim depuis longtemps au fond d'une cale, mais le tuer lui-même serait autrement plus satisfaisant. Surtout si Dameron savait qu'il avait échoué à récupérer son gigolo et ses deux bâtardes. 

Néanmoins, la situation lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes n'était pas aussi nette qu'il l'avait espéré. Des commandos s'étaient dispersés un peu partout dans l'immense complexe royal, et des barricades commençaient à s'élever en ville, d'après le dernier rapport qu'il venait de recevoir. Au lieu d'une "simple" tentative d'assassinat, ils faisaient face à un début de révolte. Il fallait couper la tête à cette attaque - et à ses meneurs - au plus vite. 

\- Où sont-ils ? chuchota Ren à l'oreille de Rey. Où est Dameron ? Je veux mettre sa tête sur une pique avant la fin de l'après-midi. 

\- Il se trouve dans le bâtiment principal, mais il y a trop de monde à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive pas à le localiser précisément. 

\- Sans importance, assura Ren. Nous allons nettoyer tout le palais, de toute façon. 

Il détacha son sabre-laser de sa ceinture et l'activa avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu ; cela lui avait manqué. Ordonnant à son escouade de le suivre, il se rua vers les portes. 

Rey le suivit à une allure plus modérée, levant les yeux au ciel face à l'impulsivité du Suprême Leader. Elle - ou plutôt l'esprit qui l'animait - avait encore besoin de lui pour concevoir un nouvel hôte plus puissant que tout manieur de Force ayant jamais existé. La méthode naturelle n'était pas terrible, ceci dit, et n'avait donné aucun résultat pour le moment. Peut-être faudrait-il passer à quelque chose de plus médicalisé ? 

Des tirs de blaster les accueillirent au premier tournant de couloir, les forçant à se mettre un instant à couvert, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrissent que le "tireur" était en fait un droïde programmé. 

Ce ne serait pas plus mal, après tout, songea Snoke en reprenant le cours de ses pensées. Les efforts de Ren pour produire une descendance n'avaient rien de particulièrement plaisant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, accomplissait tout l’acte avec la finesse d'un bantha en pleine charge... Snoke avait connu des hôtes plus adroits. Activant son propre sabre, il activa les jambes de la pilleuse d'épaves pour suivre Ren. Il n'aurait plus manqué que l'idiot se fasse tuer au combat. 

Ils ne trouvèrent pas tellement de cadavres de gardes sur leur parcours, ni d'envahisseurs. Soit la bataille s'était déplacée plus loin, soit les soldats du Premier Ordre n'avaient pas opposé beaucoup de résistance. 

_Des traîtres et des lâches absolument partout..._ Beaucoup de têtes allaient tomber une fois que les rebelles seraient vaincus. 

A condition d'en trouver, car les corridors que le duo arpentait l'arme à la main étaient curieusement vides. Comme si tous les combattants s'étaient volatilisés. Et à part le souffle discret de la ventilation, aucun bruit ne perturbait plus le calme des grands halls de marbre. Aucune vague ne se faisait sentir dans la Force. 

En fait, Snoke ne sentait plus la Force. Ren tournait la tête de tous côtés, comme s'il pouvait retrouver les aptitudes soudain perdues par le regard. Le moindre soupçon de bruit le faisait démarrer comme un animal enragé ; il tournait en tous sens à en perdre le souffle, et Snoke finit par perdre patience. Pour avoir l'ADN du clan Skywalker, quelques mèches de cheveux suffiraient. Ren ne vit jamais arriver le sabre-laser qui détacha nettement sa tête de ses épaules. 

Snoke rengaina son sabre et s'éloigna du cadavre, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser capturer comme un rat dans une cage. La Force ne se manifestait toujours pas alors que les premiers vrais signes de lutte apparaissaient ici et là. C'était comme si tout le palais avait été soigneusement isolé. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. 

Après quelques détours dans des couloirs de service, il finit par trouver une issue vers les jardins du palais. L'impression de vide ne disparut pas pour autant, cependant. Snoke ne sentait absolument rien autour de lui hors de ce que ses cinq sens habituels pouvaient détecter. Il parcourut rapidement l'allée centrale pour se diriger vers des sentiers annexes moins fréquentés, et la sortie des jardins qui donnait sur la rivière. Une fois là, il serait facile de trouver un transport pour quitter la ville. 

C'était du moins ce que l'ex-Suprême Leader espérait. Un bourdonnement régulier au-dessus de sa tête lui fit comprendre qu'un drone avait été lancé à ses trousses. Il changea plusieurs fois de direction, se jetant dans des tunnels de verdure pour tenter de désorienter le droïde volant, avant de toucher enfin au but. La grille qui barrait le canal d'évacuation de l'eau des fontaines se dressait à peine à vingt mètres devant lui. Encore un petit effort et il retrouverait la liberté en même temps que ses pouvoirs. 

\- Vous allez quelque part, monsieur ? 

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'allée. Ils savaient qu'il se cachait sous l'apparence de la pilleuse d'épaves. Il referma la main sur son sabre-laser. Même sans la Force pour le soutenir, il était encore capable de se défendre (l'avantage d'avoir piraté un corps jeune et en bonne santé). 

Ceux qui avaient préparé ce guet-apens avaient compté large ; il ne vit pas moins de quinze personnes émerger de derrière les haies, armées de blasters et de piques électrifiées. L'apparition de plusieurs créatures à l'aspect de lézards à fourrure, portées sur des supports nutritifs, lui fit comprendre dans quel genre de piège il s'était fourré. 

\- Oui, ce sont des ysalamiri, dit l'un des soldats d'un ton satisfait - Tritt Opan, se rappela Snoke, le chien de garde du général Hux. On s'est fait pas mal de relations dans les Régions Inconnues et ces braves gens ont accepté de nous prêter quelques-uns de ces petits animaux. Vous ne pourrez pas arrêter tous les tirs. 

_Minables insectes. J'ai des siècles d'entraînement derrière moi, dans plusieurs corps différents..._

Mais aucun de ces corps n'avait jamais vécu en situation de combat sans la Force. Et l'ex-Suprême Leader apprit vite à ses dépends que, bons réflexes ou pas, bloquer des tirs qui arrivent à la cadence de seize à la seconde, via des blasters en mode rafale, relevait vite de l'impossible. 

Les premiers jets de plasma brûlant furent déviés. Mais pas les suivants. Ils creusèrent des sillons au hasard, changeant peu à peu la peau de Snoke en une masse carbonisée criblée de trous. Sa conscience chercha désespérément un être sensible à la Force autour de lui, mais la présence des ysalamiri l'empêchait de sentir quoi que ce fût à plus de cinq mètres. Son corps désormais défunt, l'esprit baladeur commença à se déliter, ses pensées s'effaçant l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouît entièrement dans le néant. 

Même la Force n'en voulait plus. 

Opan avança prudemment vers le corps, l'arme toujours levée, et le poussa doucement du bout de sa botte, sans obtenir de réaction. Il fit signe à un trooper d'approcher et l'homme arriva au petit trot, son lance-flammes en main. Sur un geste de l'officier, il incinéra le cadavre pour n'en laisser qu'un tas de cendres grasses. Opan émit un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment été dur à éliminer, cet animal. Dommage pour la pauvre gosse dont il avait squatté le cerveau, mais il ne restait plus, grâce à Kylo Ren, de maître suffisamment compétent pour les séparer... si Snoke avait laissé la moindre miette de la personnalité d'origine. 

\- Envoyez quelqu'un nettoyer ça et le mettre dans une chaudière, ordonna-t-il. Il ne doit en rester aucune trace. Et tant qu'à faire, nous devrons aussi inventorier tous les biens confisqués qui décorent leurs quartiers pour les retourner à leurs propriétaires... On ne va pas chômer. 

Là-dessus, il fit signe à ses soldats de le suivre pour dénicher d'éventuels combattants encore cachés dans les jardins, mais il semblait que les serviteurs locaux s'étaient chargés de faire le ménage avant eux : ils trouvèrent plusieurs gardes et stormtroopers dissimulés derrière des haies ou sous un tas d'herbe fauchée, ainsi que plusieurs caméras sabotées. _Braves gens_ , songea Opan. 

Il retrouva Dameron et son groupe en train d'inspecter les couloirs du deuxième étage à la recherche de snipers ou d'explosifs, sans autre résultat que quelques gardes qui marchaient à présent au milieu de la troupe les mains sur la tête. La découverte du cadavre de Kylo Ren plus court d'une tête avait significativement réduit leur envie de combattre. Cela pouvait arriver quand on maltraitait ses serviteurs de façon quotidienne ; ils n'adhéraient pas vraiment à votre cause... 

\- C'est réglé, annonça Opan. Comme prévu, les ysalamiri ont fait leur œuvre. Snoke n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres. Maintenant, pas d'annonce brutale, nous allons commencer par remplacer son conseil par des gens à nous, et appeler les ambassadeurs de l'Ascendance chiss. J'imagine qu'ils seront satisfaits de voir que leurs fonds ont été bien employés. 

Jetant un coup d'œil au visage anxieux de Poe, Opan lui fit signe de filer. 

\- Allez voir Armitage. Ça lui fera du bien. Et à vous aussi. 

Le pilote hocha la tête en murmurant un remerciement, avant de repartir en courant vers l'intérieur du palais. Il dut demander son chemin en cours de route, tant il avait fait de tours et de détours avec les commandos. Son chef d'équipe ayant conservé le datapad contenant les plans du bâtiment, Poe fut fort aise de trouver un droïde pour le guider. 

Mais lorsqu'à l'entrée de l'aile médicale il demanda à voir Hux, l'infirmier de garde lui refusa l'accès, et de lui fournir plus de précisions. Poe se préparait à faire du tapage quand un autre médic se présenta. 

\- Le général est au bloc opératoire à l'heure qu'il est, monsieur. Vous devez attendre ici. 

\- Au bloc ? De quoi souffre-t-il ? 

\- Le travail a commencé et vu son état de santé, il a été jugé préférable d'avoir le matériel chirurgical à portée de main. 

_C'est... rassurant. Merci. Merci beaucoup._

Poe se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qu'il put trouver. Il aurait voulu passer outre mais les infirmiers le retireraient du bloc par la peau du cou si nécessaire. 

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas rester avec lui ? 

Le médic secoua la tête. 

\- On risque de devoir lui ouvrir le ventre, et je ne sais pas trop comment les filles vont apprécier. Donc désolé, mais vous allez rester ici le temps qu'on termine. 

\- Et vous terminerez quand ? 

Le praticien eut un geste fataliste. Poe se prit la tête dans les mains et resta prostré sur sa chaise, ne remarquant même pas le départ du médic. 

* * 

Opan revint quelque temps plus tard ; combien, Poe n'aurait su dire exactement. La prise de contrôle était terminée, sans doute l'une des révolutions les plus facilement menées de toute l'Histoire récente. Les ministres de Ren étaient sous clé, les gardes désarmés, les carrefours de la capitale dégagés. 

Face à l'expression désespérée de l'ancien pilote, le capitaine se garda du moindre commentaire. Il vint s'asseoir un instant puis, comme rien de nouveau ne se produisait, repartit un peu plus tard superviser les dernières opérations, abandonnant Poe à des réflexions peu agréables. 

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, un des infirmiers vint le chercher. Poe releva un regard embrouillé, parvenant cependant à capter un sourire bienveillant. 

\- Vous pouvez venir les voir. Tout le monde va bien. 

Poe sauta presque hors de sa chaise, toujours nerveux malgré la mine rassurante du médic. Hux était malade, après tout, pas même capable de se tenir debout, et il attendait deux enfants par-dessus le marché. 

La pièce où on le fit entrer était isolée de l'activité de l'aile médicale et plongée dans la pénombre ; les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient les bips réguliers d'un moniteurs et les respirations des trois occupants de la chambre. 

Une des jumelles était réveillée, la tête tournée dans sa direction, et Poe se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds. 

Un duvet noir lui couvrait la tête ; pour le reste, il était encore bien trop tôt pour dire à qui elle ressemblait le plus. Les petits yeux sombres restèrent braqués sur lui tandis qu'il se penchait pour la soulever de son berceau, mais elle n'émit pas un bruit, ce qui soulagea Poe, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment calmer un bébé qui pleure. Il commença à se promener de long en large dans la pièce tout en racontant toutes sortes de bêtises à sa fille, qui avait l'air de trouver tout ça très intéressant. _Eh bien, toi au moins, tu n'es pas trop difficile..._

* * 

Hux émergea de sa longue sieste dans un confortable cocon de draps tièdes, un oreiller calé sous sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il était au chaud, avec un vrai matelas sous son dos. Une petite piqûre au creux de son coude lui rappela qu'une perfusion était fixée à son bras, et ses reins, son ventre et ses hanches protestaient encore du traitement qu'ils venaient de subir. 

Un murmure tout proche lui fit tourner la tête. Poe était là, une des jumelles dans ses bras, en train de lui débiter les dieux savaient quoi et recevant des gazouillis ravis en échange. Voilà qui était bien. Dameron semblait apprécier les filles, donc il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il voulût les garder. Elles auraient au moins un parent pour s'occuper d'elles une fois qu'il aurait mis Armitage à la porte. 

Il avait dû faire du bruit car Poe déposa le bébé dans son berceau avant de se diriger vers lui et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il souriait, le coin de ses yeux se plissant légèrement, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Le pilote tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. 

\- Ça va un peu mieux ? 

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir servi de punching-ball, admit Hux avec une grimace. Mais oui, c'est mieux. 

Son regard se posa sur les berceaux des filles. 

\- Elles vont bien ? 

\- Impossible de faire mieux, d'après le médic. C'est... limite miraculeux, mais je ne vais sûrement pas m'en plaindre. 

\- Alors elles vous plaisent ? 

Sans remarquer la touche d'inquiétude dans la voix de Hux, Poe hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. 

\- Elles sont adorables. J'ai tellement hâte de voir comment elles vont grandir... 

\- C'est bien... Vous allez les garder, alors ? 

Poe ouvrit des yeux tout ronds. 

\- Mais... quelle question, évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez, que j'allais vous mettre dehors avec deux enfants sur les bras ? 

\- Je ne faisais qu'éclaircir un point. Vous les gardez, et vous rentrerez chez vous avec elles. Très bien. 

La conversation n'avait absolument aucun sens pour Poe. 

\- Hugs, soupira-t-il, le seul "chez moi" qui me reste, c'est le studio que nous partageons sur Dommel. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Voyons les choses en face : c'est plutôt vous qui auriez les moyens de me flanquer dehors sans la moindre ressource. 

Un ange prit tout son temps pour passer. Puis Poe reprit la parole : 

\- Je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu. Dites-moi, pourquoi diable croyez-vous que je vais vous confisquer nos filles et vous abandonner ? 

Un certain énervement commençait à monter en lui. Hux était-il délibérément obtus ? Ce dernier haussa les épaules. 

\- C'est ce qu'ils ont tous fait. Depuis ma mère biologique jusqu'à Ren, ils m'ont tous utilisé pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, que ce soit de l'argent ou du pouvoir, et une fois parvenus à leur fin, ils m'ont tous jeté comme un outil qui ne sert plus à rien. Cela s'est répété tellement souvent que c'est presque devenu de la routine à présent. Je vous ai permis d'éliminer Snoke et Ren, j'ai porté vos filles jusqu'à terme, elles sont vivantes, alors pourquoi resteriez-vous ? Je ne vous sers plus à rien. 

Poe sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cela ? 

\- C'est... c'est drôle, finit-il par dire, je pensais à peu près la même chose. Que vous aviez besoin de moi pour mener votre révolution à bien, mais qu'au-delà de ça, je n'avais aucune valeur à vos yeux. On dirait que chacun de nous refuse de voir l'autre partir, en fait. 

\- Et pourtant vous avez toutes les raisons de me haïr. Allez-vous prétendre que vous m'aimez, maintenant ? 

Le pilote courba l'échine, sentant qu'il avait perdu la partie. 

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ou faire pour vous convaincre que c'est le cas ? 

Hux inclina la tête de côté, étudiant Poe avec attention. Il tendit la main, ses doigts effleurant à peine la joue du pilote. 

\- Croyez-le ou pas, je serais venu vous chercher même sans les filles. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous m'avez empêché de devenir complètement fou. Entre tous dans la galaxie, vous avez pris la peine de me demander ce qu'il me fallait, comment je voulais faire telle ou telle chose... J'étais plus qu'un outil de propagande et ça... ça changeait, pour une fois. Je pensais aussi que j'allais finir ma vie complètement seul et... 

Poe s'interrompit, conscient que son discours était pour le moins décousu. Face au passif que représentait la vie affective de Hux, ou plutôt l'absence totale de celle-ci, quelles preuves pouvait-il apporter ? 

Les doigts de Hux se refermèrent sur le col de sa veste et tirèrent dessus avec une certaine impatience. Poe se retrouva à moitié allongé, la tête appuyée au creux de l'épaule d'Armitage, les bras minces de l'autre homme serrés autour de lui. 

\- Pas de belles paroles ni d'effets de manche, dit Hux. Je pense que c'est un bon début, pour te croire. 

Poe resta silencieux, de peur de briser le commencement de paix qui s'établissait entre eux. Hux se mit à jouer avec les boucles noires du pilote, qui ferma les yeux en attendant la suite des événements. C'était si agréable de s'imaginer que tous leurs problèmes venaient de s'envoler. 

\- Il va falloir leur trouver un nom, murmura Armitage, qui semblait prêt à glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil. Je pense qu'il est évident que l'une d'elles... va s'appeler Shara. 

Le simple fait qu'il se fût rappelé ce détail suffit pour que Poe fondît en larmes, que son compagnon se fit un devoir d'essuyer l'une après l'autre.


	7. Retour au calme

Une semaine s'écoula, durant laquelle Hux entra pratiquement en hibernation, n'émergeant de sous ses couvertures que pour grignoter un morceau et s'occuper de ses filles pendant une heure ou deux avant de replonger dans un demi-sommeil. Poe gardait presque constamment un œil sur lui pendant la journée, inquiet de son état de santé. Le médic lui avait assuré qu'Armitage récupérait lentement, mais sûrement, de ses mois de détention, bien que cela n'empêchât pas le pilote de se faire du souci. Son compagnon avait été maltraité aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et Poe refusait de le perdre à nouveau alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver - et d'éclaircir l'énorme problème de communication qui s'était établi entre eux. L'idée qu'Armitage s'était de lui-même catalogué comme 'impossible à aimer' et ne voyait l'intérêt qu'on lui portait que d'une façon utilitaire rendait Poe malade. Il savait que l'éducation fournie par le vieux commandant Hux, puis par le Premier Ordre, avait dû être sérieusement déficiente sur le plan affectif, mais voir quelqu'un se déprécier à ce point... Il n'était pas certain d'arriver à modifier cette perception tronquée. Il essaierait, cependant. Ce serait un petit bonus si l'une des filles ressemblait à Hux.

Ce souhait-là au moins fut exaucé. Quand leurs yeux prirent leur couleur définitive, l'une d'elles hérita des iris brun doré de Poe et l'autre reçut le bleu-vert d'Armitage, à la surprise mais aussi à la joie de leurs parents. Et en prime, cela les rendrait plus faciles à différencier. 

Comme Armitage l'avait suggéré, la jumelle qui ressemblait le plus à Poe fut nommée Shara. Quand une évocation de Rae Sloane fut proposée pour la seconde jumelle, Hux refusa catégoriquement. 

\- Elle m'a utilisé comme les autres. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle ne m'a jamais frappé pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Alyssi, ça me plaît beaucoup plus. 

Poe concéda le point sans problème. Il commença à objecter, cependant, lorsque quelques jours plus tard il trouva Armitage en train de lire un rapport sur son datapad, le tenant d'une main tandis que l'autre supportait Shara, et lisant le texte à voix haute pour occuper le bébé. 

\- Hugs... 

\- Oui ? 

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'une proposition de loi est le conte idéal pour endormir un nouveau-né ? 

\- Vu comment _toi_ tu t'endors quand j'en parle... 

\- Hé, c'est de la diffamation, protesta Poe en riant. Quand le sujet m'intéresse, je sais être très attentif. 

Hux concéda le point de bonne grâce et Poe vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. 

\- Pense à t'arrêter quand tes yeux se ferment, conseilla-t-il, plaisantant seulement à moitié. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être laissé sur la touche, mais il y a suffisamment de juristes et d'économistes qualifiés dans l'équipe que tu as réunie pour traiter les affaires courantes. 

Armitage eut un geste évasif qui signifiait sans doute que sa confiance dans ladite équipe restait... modérée. Poe secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Son perfectionniste de compagnon aurait toujours quelque part où mettre son grain de sel, décidément... 

Une protestation d'Alyssi coupa court à ses réflexions ; mademoiselle avait grand faim, et il était temps d'y remédier. Les jumelles avaient toutes deux un solide appétit et semblaient pousser à vue d'œil, mais Poe avait remarqué que Shara paraissait ne pas apprécier le contact des adultes et faisait des efforts notables pour esquiver toute main qui s'approchait d'elle. 

Armitage était singulièrement réticent à aborder le sujet, cependant. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour accepter de répondre aux questions de Poe. 

\- Snoke, une fois de plus, dit-il en regardant ailleurs. Il voulait des informations. Comme je ne les fournissais pas assez vite il a... utilisé la Force sur une des jumelles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, juste que... qu'elle a commencé à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Cela ne s'est pas reproduit par la suite, mais... 

Poe mit sous étouffoir les impulsions meurtrières qui lui vinrent soudain. S'il pouvait ramener Ren et Snoke de l'autre monde pour les y renvoyer à nouveau, ce serait avec joie. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à ce degré de perversion, même dans le Côté Obscur ? Il essaya de ne pas imaginer le pire, de se réconforter en se disant que les effets allaient bien finir par disparaître... 

Il fut incapable de dormir, cette nuit-là. 

* * 

Un mois plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas regagné leur domicile sur Dommel, et la pièce que Hux avait choisie pour bureau, un rez-de-chaussée avec de larges fenêtres, dans le palais de Theed, tenait plus de la ruche que du siège d'administration. 

Quand on racontait la chute de l'Empire, on ne parlait jamais de la montagne de paperasse impliquée dans le processus, les magistrats et les gouverneurs à remplacer, les finances à tenir, les forces à redéployer... Hux était dans son élément et Poe se demandait avec un ahurissement quelque peu horrifié comment il avait pu faire de même lorsqu'il servait le Premier Ordre dans un état de délabrement physique et mental proche de l'écroulement complet. 

Pour l'heure, ce surcroît d'activité semblait lui donner des ailes. Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier de son datapad, il paraissait avoir dix idées à la seconde et se retrouvait parfois à gérer deux conférences à la fois. Si son cerveau cavalait en vitesse-lumière, son corps avait sans doute du mal à suivre et Poe devait presque instaurer un couvre-feu pour l'obliger à dormir un peu. Il avait un don certain pour retenir Armitage sous les couvertures, de toute façon. 

Poe passait lui aussi du temps au travail, mais le sien avait plus à voir avec la représentation. Il était devenu l'un des visages de la nouvelle administration, un visage connu et qui attirait généralement la confiance et la sympathie, ce qui permettait au Premier Ordre nouvelle formule de regrouper dans son orbite plus de systèmes qu'il n'en aurait eu par ses propres moyens. Poe essayait de ne pas songer à ce que ses anciens camarades penseraient de lui, s'ils le voyaient dans cette situation. Il faisait progresser les choses ; on s'attaquait à la piraterie et aux trafics un système après l'autre, ce qui certes prenait du temps mais permettait de créer de vrais liens diplomatiques. Et autant l'admettre, ne plus avoir de manieur de Force dans les parages avait un effet plus que positif sur la confiance de leurs interlocuteurs. 

Leia serait déjà grimpée aux rideaux, il en était certain. Les rares fois où elle avait mentionné Kylo Ren, elle avait fait preuve d'une mansuétude qui agaçait encore le pilote. Il savait, contrairement au reste de la Résistance, que Ren avait été Ben Organa-Solo en d'autres temps. Que sa mère pût se laisser aveugler par un reste d'affection au point de vouloir le laisser libre en dépit de ses crimes... Poe n'était pas la seule personne, et de loin, que ce malade avait battue et torturée. Et il y avait aussi les meurtres en série, et le fait qu'il avait choisi de s'aligner avec Snoke... Poe relâcha sa respiration en tâchant de se détendre. Il ne devait plus penser à cette ordure. Il avait ses filles. Et Armitage. 

Il n'était pas question d'oublier les crimes que Hux avait commis. Sûrement pas. Et s'il retombait dans le rôle du général Starkiller, Poe était prêt à fuir avec ses filles jusqu'aux tréfonds des Régions Inconnues pour lui échapper. Mais cela semblait peu probable. Hux avait opéré un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés au moins, ce qui rassurait Poe quant à l'avenir. Et de toute façon, Hux ne pourrait jamais lire dans son esprit et savoir que Poe avait, un jour, douté de lui ne fût-ce qu'un iota. 

* * 

Au bout de quatre mois, l'atmosphère en ébullition qui entourait le nouveau régime commença, lentement mais sûrement, à se calmer. Hux céda progressivement la place à des groupes de parlementaires et de négociateurs et put enfin prendre un peu de repos. Il avait aussi plus de temps à consacrer à ses filles, dont il ne laissait plus qu'exceptionnellement la charge à un droïde-nurse, au cas où Poe et lui seraient vraiment trop épuisés. Les jumelles ne faisaient pas encore complètement leurs nuits, après tout. Et que dire quand elles feraient leurs dents... 

Pour l'heure, Armitage envisageait, au grand plaisir de Poe, de réemménager dans l'enceinte de l'ancien monastère sur Dommel, si une unité suffisamment grande pour quatre personnes se libérait. Dans le cas contraire, ils chercheraient un logement en ville ; les petits parcs ombragés ne manquaient pas pour les futurs jeux des filles. L'idée paraissait presque irréelle à Poe, qui se réveillait encore, parfois, en se demandant où et comment il était devenu père, et accessoirement le conjoint d'un des hommes les plus puissants et dangereux de la galaxie. 

Ce n'était pas si désagréable, somme toute. Poe n'avait jamais disposé d'une telle influence auparavant, et être d'un coup autre chose qu'une affiche de recrutement le mettait d'excellente humeur. Il pouvait faire passer quelques-unes de ses idées, en découvrir d'autres - et voyager confortablement, en prime. 

* * 

Enfin, après six mois de travail acharné, Hux démissionna de son poste d'éminence grise. Les premières bases d'une fédération avaient été jetées, et il pouvait retourner dans l'ombre pour se faire oublier. Cela convenait bien à Poe. Il avait eu assez de publicité ainsi que de mésaventures pour une vie entière, sinon deux. 

L'enceinte du monastère était complète, malheureusement, lorsqu'ils revinrent sur Dommel. Poe ronchonna pour la forme, puis il aida Armitage à se mettre en quête d'un logis convenable de bon cœur. Ils visitèrent une bonne dizaine d'appartements avant de trouver la perle rare, un joli duplex ouvrant sur une cour intérieure ombragée, relativement neuf et bien entretenu, qui leur donnerait la possibilité de créer des chambres séparées pour les filles lorsqu'elles auraient grandi. Ils passèrent une semaine à transporter leurs affaires dans la place une fois le marché conclu, puis à chercher des meubles pour donner un peu de chaleur à leur nouvelle demeure et en faire, enfin, un foyer. 

Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé la majorité de sa vie à bord de star destroyers gris et métalliques, Hux faisait preuve d'un goût certain en termes de couleurs... et pour les matériaux confortables. Finis les angles durs et la faible luminosité. Hux piochait dans les formes arrondies et s'assurait que chaque pièce recevait la dose de lumière adéquate. Poe lui servait de peintre et de déménageur sans faire d'histoires, puisqu'il était consulté sur chaque aménagement. Leurs nouveaux voisins, curieux, vinrent jeter un coup d'œil à leurs travaux, puis commencèrent à proposer leur aide. L'un gardait les jumelles pendant qu'ils s'activaient, un autre ponçait les plâtres avant passage de la peinture... De la sorte, l'installation prit beaucoup moins de temps que prévu, et en une quinzaine, tout était sec, briqué à fond, et prêt à accueillir la petite fête de bienvenue. Poe n'était toujours pas certain d'être bien réveillé, et se demandait parfois quand son rêve allait prendre fin. 

Mais non. Ses filles grandissaient et Hux ne manifestait plus aucune envie de faire ses valises. 

Il s'occupait des enfants avec une joie manifeste, leur racontant des histoires et se renseignant sur la meilleure façon de diversifier leurs menus lorsqu'elles en auraient fini avec le biberon. 

\- Je marche vraiment à l'aveugle, confessa-t-il un jour. Je sais que la méthode de mon père est à mettre à la poubelle, mais l'exact opposé est une mauvaise idée aussi. Elles finiraient pourries-gâtées. 

\- Ne pas les laisser avec des droïdes-nounous était une excellente idée. Après... il faut établir un équilibre en fonction de leur caractère ; pour le moment, on n'est pas très avancés, il faut bien le reconnaître. Mais ça va venir. 

En dépit de ses encouragements, Poe ne manquait pas de s'inquiéter, en particulier pour Shara et son aversion du moindre contact. En dépit de ses grimaces, ils parvenaient quand même à la baigner et à lui tenir la main, mais la moindre tentative de chatouilles se finissait par des cris stridents. Ils persistaient, cependant. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus de parents pour l'aider, et ils répugnaient à faire appel à une personne extérieure. 

Une aide inattendue leur vint cependant sous la forme du Frère Xaclo. Les masques et les robes violettes dissimulaient toute forme d'expression sur sa personne, pourtant Poe avait le net sentiment que le frère-médic s'intéressait beaucoup à Hux et sa situation si particulière. En tout cas, il demanda rapidement à ce qu'on lui amenât Shara. Pour faire bonne mesure, ils emmenèrent également Alyssi afin que rien ne parût sortir de l'ordinaire. 

Les deux bébés se retrouvèrent sur la table d'examen à gazouiller tranquillement, tandis que le médic en longue robe mettait ses appareils en marche. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de mesures diverses et variées, il dut convenir qu'il n'y avait aucun problème physique qui expliquerait le comportement de Shara, et Hux se résigna à lui expliquer, dans les grandes lignes, ce que Snoke avait fait. 

\- C'est très étrange... marmonna Frère Xaclo via son traducteur électronique. Nous ignorions que l'on pouvait utiliser la Force pour induire de tels effets sur un embryon. Mais cela n'est pas excessivement surprenant venant d'un tel personnage. 

\- Et y a-t-il quelque chose que vous puissiez faire ? demanda Poe. 

\- Nous devons d'abord effectuer des recherches, dit le moine en frottant son capuchon violet. Mais continuez à la toucher de temps en temps, juste pas assez longtemps pour causer une gêne. 

\- Merci pour votre aide. 

\- Tout notre équipement fonctionne grâce à l'invité Armitage, c'est bien le moins que nous puissions faire. 

Poe et Armitage remercièrent encore et commencèrent à appliquer les suggestions de Frère Xaclo dès qu'ils furent rentrés chez eux. Tandis que le moine-médic compilait ses archives, ce qui prit quelques semaines, Shara eut droit à un minimum de deux séances de "thérapie" chaque jour, toujours en compagnie de sa sœur pour que rien ne leur parût anormal, et sa répugnance sembla s'atténuer un peu. 

Quand ils revinrent au monastère, le frère leur présenta ses plus plates excuses, car ses recherches n'avaient pas abouti. 

\- Nous sommes navrés de ne pouvoir vous aider, mais nous continuerons à chercher malgré tout. 

\- Ne nous faites pas passer avant vos clients habituels, lui demanda Poe. Nous nous débrouillons avec vos conseils, et ça marche plutôt bien. 

\- Nous sommes heureux de l'entendre. 

Une fois rentrés chez eux et les jumelles en pleine sieste, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du patio, la treille au-dessus d'eux dessinant un quadrillage irrégulier sur leurs têtes. Poe s'installa à son aise, la tête sur les genoux d'Armitage, s'attirant un grognement faussement ennuyé. 

\- Tu es sûr que je fais un coussin confortable ? 

Poe ouvrit paresseusement un œil, comme un gros chat satisfait. 

\- L'échangerais pour rien au monde, déclara-t-il. C'est la première fois que je peux dire ça depuis... quatre ou cinq ans au moins, mais je suis heureux. Je ne dis pas que tout est parfait, poursuivit-il quand il vit Armitage prêt à controverser, mais c'est le jour et la nuit comparé au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés. 

\- Certes, concéda son compagnon en jouant avec les boucles noires de ses cheveux. Mais quand je pense à tout le travail qui nous attend encore... - il eut un petit rire - l'optimisme n'a jamais été mon fort. L'espoir non plus. 

\- Et pourtant tu as réussi le petit miracle de m'en redonner quand j'étais au fond du trou. Bien joué, s'amusa Poe, le sourire malicieux dissimulant son émotion, tandis qu'il tendait la main pour toucher la joue d'Armitage. 

\- J'espère pouvoir continuer encore un peu. 

Poe sourit plus largement. 

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. 

* * 

Quelques mois après leur installation, ils avaient tous les deux trouvé un emploi, Armitage travaillant de chez lui à la création de circuits et de plans pour électronique embarquée et Poe conduisant divers véhicules à travers la cité et jusqu'à la province voisine. 

En rentrant d'une livraison, le pilote trouva un soir son compagnon bien embarrassé. 

\- J'espère que tu ne comptais pas agrandir la famille, grogna Armitage, que Poe découvrit dans la salle de bains, tassé sur le bord de la baignoire. 

\- Pas vraiment, non, marmonna Poe, se rappelant avec un frisson désagréable l'épreuve qu'avait été la naissance des jumelles. Pourquoi ? 

\- Retour à l'état normal. Je suis officiellement trop vieux pour avoir des enfants, répondit Armitage avec un sourire forcé. Question équilibre hormonal, ça va être pénible, ces prochains jours... 

Le pilote ne put retenir une grimace. 

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? 

\- Rien, j'en ai peur. A part trouver comment nous distraire avec cette nouvelle configuration. Grmbl... Va me falloir une bouillotte, moi... 

_Oh, j'ai déjà plein d'idées..._ songea Poe en allant mettre de l'eau à chauffer. 

* * 

Deux mois plus tard, Armitage avait retrouvé son état habituel et l'anatomie qui allait avec. Poe le surprit plusieurs fois à s'observer dans le miroir, comme pour s'assurer que tout était bien revenu à sa place. Le pilote profitait de l'occasion pour le regarder aussi. Il avait repris du poids et l'exercice auquel il s'astreignait tous les matins avait enfin réussi à étoffer un peu sa silhouette. Les sorties régulières lui avaient aussi donné quelques couleurs et dans l'ensemble, il paraissait en bien meilleure santé que lorsque Poe avait fait sa connaissance. Ne plus avoir à craindre pour sa vie opérait également des miracles, naturellement. Et Poe s'aperçut qu'il retombait amoureux, non sous couvert de gratitude mais par une attirance véritable et un désir qui le tenaillait avec insistance. Il attendait, cependant, voulant s'assurer qu'Armitage était complètement remis. 

Hux apprécia son contrôle et décida de le récompenser à sa manière. Ce qui se termina par un pilote en train de mordre son oreiller pour ne pas alerter les voisins tandis qu'Armitage allait et venait entre ses reins tout en le caressant pour l'amener à la jouissance en une ruée qui le laissa sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes. 

Se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, Poe récupéra progressivement son souffle sous l'œil amusé d'Armitage. 

\- Je crois que cette nouvelle combinaison te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? 

Le pilote hocha vigoureusement la tête. 

\- T'en as d'autres en tête ? 

Hux se rallongea à ses côtés. 

\- Je vais y réfléchir... 

Poe roula sur le flanc pour lui faire face, et tendit la main pour enrouler une mèche de cheveux roux autour de ses doigts. Hux le laissa faire avec un léger sourire. 

\- Ça ne te manque pas, toute l'activité que nous avions avant ? demanda le pilote. 

\- Pas vraiment, non. Quand j'étais immergé dedans, je t'aurais sûrement dit que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mais les insomnies et les journées de vingt heures peuvent rester dans le passé. Hors de question que je reprenne ce genre de rythme. Je vieillis, je suppose. 

Cette dernière phrase fit couler un frisson glacé dans le dos de Poe, le poussant à se serrer plus étroitement contre Armitage. 

\- Du calme, nous ne sommes pas encore morts, chuchota ce dernier. Nous avons toute une vie devant nous, deux filles que nous verrons grandir... tout ce que nous voulions, enfin. 

Il saisit la main de Poe, entrelaçant leurs doigts et lui murmurant toutes sortes de mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous deux dans le sommeil. Pour cette nuit et bien d'autres à venir.


End file.
